


Naturally Chaotic

by A55hole69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A lot of things are on fire, Accidental Genocide, Dragons, Gen, Genocide, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Magic, Multiple Relationships, Not Canon Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, So much fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Thor and Loki find out that their fighting for Odin's attention was futile, when their long lost cousin falls out of the sky. She was Odin's pride and joy, even though she was not his own. After a while the two brothers figure out exactly why.__________"Shouldn't you be helping." Everything was on fire surrounding them, and yet, Beyla lounged in her chair, sunglasses on."I don't want to."Bruce started turning a little green, "What kind of God are you? Aren't you supposed to be a saviour or something."Beyla shrugged, "Not my zoo, not my monkey."





	1. Chapter 1

Beyla knelt there, on the incinerated dirt, everything around her ablaze, the pleading screams of the other people is all she heard as she cradled her mother's blue corpse in her arms. The people of this world could not fathom having a frost giant living amongst them, so they killed her. She had never done anything to these people, she was kind and loving and she was killed because she was a frost giant. These people loved her before they even knew. One little slip up and they killed her.

Beyla hadn't been around until she saw the woman dropping to the ground, she had raced to catch her, but some of the people held her back and tried to drive a dagger through her heart as well, and she grew livid. It happened so fast they hadn't even known what hit them, the earth grew so hot the rocks and dirt melted turning red hot and swallowed everything on the surface of the entire planet, slowly and bit by bit.

She always told her mother to be careful, after her father died and they left Asgard, Beyla had been taking care of her mother, the woman was too fragile and sweet, which had been her ultimate down fall. 

Saving someone's life was not worth your own, this is a lesson she taught herself after her father died in battle and now her mother died after saving someone's life. Beyla came to the conclusion that helping people brought nothing but sadness and heartbreak, it was not worth it. She had never seen the appeal in being kind and selfless, she's seen her mother and father struggle with life after sacrificing so much of everything they had and now they were both dead leaving their fifteen year old daughter to face the universe by herself.

The young goddess, cried with her dead mother in her lap and the screams of dying people fading. She was so distraught she didn't even notice to melted rock enveloping her and her mother. After covering an entire planet, it flowed back to the source and tried to protect its master. Molten rock running up her face and covering her entire body and then everything just stopped, leaving them in a statue like state. 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

200 years later.

As the years passed, the molten rock surrounding Beyla's body had been crumbling away slowly, until she was able to move. When the young girl finally broke free, she was disoriented for the first few days, wondering around the baren wasteland, eventually the hunger became too much and lack of water was a problem. Because of her unique biology, Beyla didn't need water for a week. 

The end of the week drew nearer and she still hadn't found anything, the land was bare of all water and food sources. Beyla kicked herself for losing control and destroying the entire planet, her dad always said sentiment gets you killed but she didn't understand until now. Being so emotional over her mother's death, she essentially killed herself by killing everything else.

Beyla lost hope by the fifth day after days of walking around on the dry land. It looked as if it had been untouched by the rains for years, the ground was cracked and there was not a plant in sight, not even one of the annoying weeds that made her mother fret so much.

Beyla couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the dry ground, she tucked her head between her knees and cried. She was so thirsty and hungry, she was confused by what she did and most of all she missed her mother. She never had any power before that day, she didn't know where that came from. Her father Tyr, always told her she was special, but she just thought that was something he had to say because she was his daughter, but now.

But, how special could she be if she couldn't even find water, she could make rocks melt in fire but couldn't find water. Beyla felt pathetic, and an anger built up inside of her. She was angry at herself for getting into this situation, angry for crying and angry at everything else. She sat there in the dirt, pissed and didn't snap out of it until she felt something wet touch her face.

She wiped it off her cheek, thinking it was her tears, but she started feeling it in her hair and all around her. Beyla looked up at the sky and all she saw were dark rain clouds replacing the sun that had been there moments before. 

She stood up in fascination, the rain came down harder and harder until it was a full on storm. A large smile grew on her face and she twirled in the rain. Beyla bounced around in joy and cupped her hands to catch some of the droplets to drink.

After drinking enough to fill her, she just lay on the wet ground, trying to figure out how she was going to eat now, she had about three weeks before she died of starvation and she really didn't want to think about that yet.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Two weeks, Beyla had been awake for two weeks and was still forging for food, she searched a good chunk of the area and came to the realisation that everything was gone. The rain hadn't stopped falling, which was good. Old rivers and seas were filling up slowly. 

One morning, she was just laying there, in one of the ever growing rivers. The water was almost covering her, she just lay there imagining the tall trees that surrounded her house back in Asgard. The threes filled with all sorts of fruit that her mother made her eat even though she didn't like fruit. Beyla wanted to go back and slap her younger self for being a brat.

Just then she heard a rustling in the distance and felt the ground shake. She opened her eyes and looked at the sky, the rumbling on the ground continued and she looked off to the side, her blue eyes almost popped out of her head.

Standing tall, just ahead of her, there were four peach trees, they looked ripe and tasty. For a second she wondered if she had been seeing things and cautiously she touched it. 

It was as real as she was, Beyla gasped and stepped back. The young girl touched the tree again, this time feeling the rough bark under her fingers. A fruit fell into her hands and it felt as real as the tree, it was ripe and soft and bright pink. Beyla wasted no time in biting into it, it was just as sweet and juicy as she remembered. The girl climbed the tree and picked some more and are until she couldn't anymore.

As she lay on one of the branches of the tree, she came to a realisation that maybe it was her who was causing the rain to fall, and her who grew the trees and maybe, she could do it again. Beyla jumped out of the tree, digging her toes in the grass underneath, she breathed a deep breath and tried to imagine everything in her line of sight as a garden of trees and bushes, flowers and vines. 

She dropped to her knees and dug her fingers into the soggy ground, she felt the ground rumble again, this time it was stronger and longer than a few seconds. She imagined rivers flowing and waterfalls. The image burned into her mind, with the rain stopping and the sun peaking out behind the clouds.

Beyla gasped when she opened her eyes and cupped her mouth in awe, leaning back on her heels, she looked at her creations, exactly like the image in her head. The rain stopped falling and the sun shone bright on her face. She shed the soaking wet dress, leaving her naked, and undid the braid in her hair. 

The young girl lay down in the grass and soaked up the sunlight as much as she could, eventually falling asleep with a smile on her face.

As the years went on, and Beyla grew into a woman, not once did she get lonely. In fact, she loved being alone, she never had to wear any clothes and she never had to put up with anyone's shit. Even after eight hundred years, she lived carefree. She did find out she could create living things as well, when she made fish to eat and bees to get honey, silk worms so she could make dresses and birds to sing to her every morning.

She didn't only rely on fish, sometimes travellers would come to her planet and she would have a feast to last days. No one ever got away from her. She assumed that there were rumours after years of travellers never coming back from the planet, which is why there was less and less of them over the years, but every once in a while, some idiot got it in his head he was invincible, later realising he wasn't when she had them tied up with their legs detached from their bodies and over a fire.

Unfortunately, the rumours about her planet spread to the ears of a certain mad titan. At first, he dismissed it as fairy tales and scary stories, until he sent his men to a dark corner of the galaxy on a mission. The same area where travellers swore was cursed. His men never returned, he couldn't track the ship, it was as if they just dropped off the face of the universe. He sent more men to scout the area, to find the being responsible for so much. 

None of the ships returned.

Thanos got it in his head that a being that powerful would be a great asset and he sought to have it. When he took the stones and corrected the universe, he did not want something so powerful fighting against him. So, naturally, he set out on a voyage to the darkest part of the galaxy, with the black order, to find an ally.

Beyla felt the winds change the afternoon Thanos arrived, she knew something was coming and she hid in the tall trees. She watched her new visitors step out of the ship one at a time, most of them were hideous, there were only two of them that looked almost normal, one was mostly metal and the other was green. The last one to step out was a large purple man, he seemed to be the leader of the whole group. They were all armed to the teeth, like they were looking for a fight and Beyla decided not to attack this bunch.

As long as they didn't destroy any of her flowers, the woman would leave them alone.

She watched them silently, staying in the trees, they had split up in twos and the big man went by himself. They searched the open area first and travelled to the bushy area. The creepy woman took her sword prepared to cut a pathway, when Beyla rubbed her fingers together and opened a pathway for them to walk. The creepy lady and he partner were surprised at first but continued on their search.

Beyla had no idea what they were looking for, she just watched them closely as they walked closer and closer toward her grave yard. They started realising this soon, as the trees and plants were scarce, until it was just a dry piece of land, where nothing grew, there was a cliff that was rocky at the bottom. It looked like land that was scorched by the hottest of fires, it was the only part Beyla hadn't worked on because she had enough, so she just left it.

The group stopped to take a breath and the green one started talking, "Father, I don't think this is where the ships were lost, we've been here for days and we've found nothing, there is no powerful being here." 

"We still have the rest of the planet to look. It's dark, let's get some rest and we can start looking again in the morning." 

Beyla got a mischievous idea that made her smile, it had been almost a millennia since she let her chaotic side run free. The woman waited until they set up camp for the night. She put the image of a dragon in her head, fifty feet tall, with great red and black scales, large teeth and fiery breath. She gave it large leathery wings and sharp long claws. 

When everyone was far enough from each other, she woke the beast. There were four of them in the area, a big guy, a thin squid faced man, the creepy lady, and the thin creepy man. Beyla lurked in the caves and watched them try to fight the beast, the dragon had already burned the big guy alive, the other three were throwing swords and trying to cut it down, only to find the dragon skin was impenetrable. It stomped on the thin creepy man next, gaining a cry from the lady.

This drew the attention of the other visitors.

Beyla felt them all running toward the area and she smirked. The dragon fired again and almost got the lady, the squid faced man was using everything he could get to kill the beast, he dropped a boulder on it which only made the beast angrier and he turned rocks into sharp objects only for them to crumble at contact with the dragon's skin.

The others were getting closer, Beyla opened up the cave more to make it visible to the visitors and walked deeper inside, covering the walls with carvings and flowers that glowed in the dark, leading a path back to their ship, she wanted them gone as soon as possible, she couldn't have anyone snooping around and finding her.

She had the dragon round them up and lead them to the cave, another one got caught in the fire, it felt like the lady. The goddess created a small waterfall, the pool lead to a secret place underwater, where she could hide in the cave and watch the visitors leave. Everything went according to plan until the leader suggested they go to the left instead of the right. The left tunnel was dark and damp, there was nothing growing in there and it lead to where Beyla disposed of the bones of the visitors. 

Both tunnels lead back to their ship, but the left would raise a lot of questions, because the dragon could not fit down there. Before any of them could step foot in there, she moved the walls of the cave to block all entry. They had been surprised at first and then suspicious, but eventually, they made the right choice. Beyla swam below them to make sure they didn't divert off the path she made for them. They studied the walls, and read the fake story about the dragon killing the entire planet's inhabitants hundreds of years ago she laid out for them. She watched them, she watched them camp out when they got tired, the four of them just sat in silence the entire night.

They had been here the total of a week, longer than any other visitor. This really called for a celebration.

Beyla watched them get up the next day, bright and early and keep walking the path to their ship. She waited patiently for them to get to the opening, where the exit for the pool lay. Climbing out when they passed, and sticking to the top of the trees yet again, Beyla listened to them as they trekked along the winding paths. The purple one had his doubts about the planet, saying there had to be more to it. The others looked tired and just agreed with whatever he was saying.

When they broke the free line, putting them back where their ship was, Beyla dropped out of a tree landing silently on her feet. She leaned against the tree and watched them, smirk on her face, this was too easy. 

The ship took off and disappeared among the stars and she thought that was the last she would ever see that crew. And she couldn't be more wrong.

Thanos had been obsessing over the planet with the dragon for weeks, the titan knew there was something else there he could feel it and he saw something lurking in the trees before they took off, it looked like a woman dressed in a white gown, he didn't see much before she disappeared. But he saw enough, he figured that she must be the protector of the planet, or something similar. He planned to go back but this time, with more fire power

Beyla was taking her usual morning bath in the hot springs, surrounded by lavender flowers. As she floated in the water, dark hair fanned out around her head like a halo, she felt the winds shift violently. Suddenly, the earth started shaking vigorously. Beyla stepped out of the spring, and pulled her dress over her head. 

She ran out into the open field and saw the large ship from weeks ago, the one she let go, hovering high above the land, shooting a beam into the ground, which had to be causing the earthquake. She was unsure of what to do, this attack came out of nowhere, she hadn't been prepared. There was not one civilisation that had been equipped with tech that could do this. 

She called on the dragon to attack as she tried to fill the hole in the ground so her planet would not be destroyed. It was hard concentrating on the dragon and the hole at the same time and she cursed herself for not practicing everyday. Two hundred years ago she would have had this but she got lazy, thinking no one would ever have the balls to even lift a finger against the planet in fear of what would happen to them and now.

The hole growing in the ground was a lost cause, there was no stopping it. The first time she shows mercy and her world is destroyed, the goddess learned her lesson and as she watched in horror as her dragon is shot dead, clear out of the sky, the core of her planet breaks in half and everything around her crumbles and she is blown away as it explodes. 

The force of the blast knocked her out cold, Thanos scanned the debris looking for her but her body was long gone. The blast knocked her miles away from the ship, leaving her drifting in space, her skin changed to its original pale blue colour to protect her from the harsh cold of the atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

When Beyla regained the slightest bit of consciousness, she felt hot, her skin was on fire and something wreaked of burning flesh. She realised she was falling at a rapid pace and it was her that was burning a moment later. At this speed she guessed she found someplace to land after weeks of floating, the landing part could use some work but she was far too weak to do anything, so she just let her body crash into whatever it hit.

The impact of her landing caused a crater to form with her lay out in the middle, Beyla groaned in pain and opened her eyes, all she saw was gold. Everywhere. Meaning she was in the one place she never wanted to see again. She stood up on shaky legs and willed her way out of the crater. Upon getting to the top she saw she landed in the middle of the market place, during midday. There were a lot of confused and terrified people looking at her, some ran when they met her glare and others just stood there with mouths hanging open.

Who could blame them, this strange woman dropped out of the sky, crawled out of the hole she made, in a torn white dress and long unruly black hair draped over her pale shoulders. The glare she sported on her face would make the boggie man scared out of his mind, and rightfully so. Beyla was pissed, that she let that purple bastard destroyed her home, she was pissed her home was gone and she was pissed she was back in this golden city hell hole.

She searched for water and came across it rather easily, gulping down every drop she could get her hands on, making that twelve pitchers. She came across the butcher's shop and the various meats she had to choose from, all raw, but that hadn't been a problem at all.

The butcher tried to be brave and threw his meat cleaver at her. Beyla caught it between two fingers and threw it back so hard, his head split in two when it connected. She savagely tore through the meat until every bone in the shop was clean and her hunger satisfied. 

The goddess left the shop with blood covering her mouth like some kind of animal, her eyes wild with fury. She found the shop was surrounded by the kings men, all telling her to surrender. This encounter had been the most people she's been around in two thousand years and they were all too loud. She stomped her foot into the ground, turning it to mud and sucking the guards underground, trapping them inside the mud. 

Beyla ran toward the forest, where she knew she could get some peace to gather her thoughts. Everything was so loud and bright. The city was suffocating, after one thousand years all alone, this was the price she had to pay. She supposed it was punishment for making the race of the Marads extinct.

She saw the trees and ran faster, but someone dropped between her and the trees. She came to a sudden halt, as she came face to face with a young man, either a warrior or a prince, judging by the cape. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he swiped his blonde hair out of it with one hand and held a hammer with the other. She felt five other presences and looked around her, she had been surrounded by cocky juveniles, six of them, only one of them looked even remotely mature. It seemed since Asgard wasn't at war anymore, they got all the baby cunts to fight for them.

Beyla breathed heavily and in pain, "Leave...me...alone." Everything about the realm felt so much different, it was too humid and bright and loud. Sensory overload gripped her and made her even more irritated.

Her voice cracked, partly because she barely used it over the years and she just came from floating in space for three weeks. She walked forward and the blonde raised his hammer and summoned lightening.

"Stand down or face the wrath of the mighty..." Beyla summoned more lightening and hit him with the biggest bolt to shut him up. The mighty idiot flew through four trees and landed on a boulder, leaving the other five in shock, which made her believe he was the strongest of the bunch. 

The girl attacked next, sword swinging. Beyla didn't move a muscle until she got close and she grabbed the sword and snatched it from the girl, swiftly kicking her into a house miles away. The goddess threw the sword aside and ducked out of the next attacks, three of them came at the same time, a fat one, a blonde one and a raven haired one. She turned her body into water and slithered out from beneath them making them fall on their faces. She heard a snicker coming from the last one, the kid in green, the only one that hadn't attacked her, he just stood there with his weird head piece, and watched his friends get beaten.

A hammer flew out of the forest and hit her in the face, it hadn't hurt at all but it did leave a small cut along her jaw upon further inspection, Beyla also realised it knocked out one of her teeth and left her mouth bloody. She merely spat it out, the hit not moving her even an inch. The goddess raised her hands above her head and water emerged from the ground all around her, she turned the water into ice and sharpened the ice into daggers sending them flying at each of her attackers hitting them all in various, non lethal places. 

When they were all down, except the pale one who just watched, she simply turned away and calmly walked to the forest, not knowing that turning her back on the pale one was a terrible mistake. She suddenly passed out and fell into someone's arms, the last thing seen was green fog in her eyes.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

When she came to, Beyla was in chains surrounded by guards, in the presence of the All-Father. She growled like a rabid beast, she was tired, hungry and pissed off. She felt filthy, with the dirt and the blood on her face, her torn garment. Everything was so loud and bright, she could hear the people bustling in the market and shouting, the chains jangling. The golden city made her want to cut her eyes out, everything gleaming in the sunlight. 

"May I ask your name and your business here?" All-Father calmly asked, he could see how uncomfortable she was and irritated.

Beyla's voice cracked, "It's me, Beyla, daughter of Tyr and Bestla. Your niece."

Frigga interjected, "Forgive me, we had heard word that everyone on Marad was killed one thousand years ago. How do we know you're not lying?"

Beyla clenched her jaw, she cloaked out,"They took something precious from me and they paid for it with their screams as the fire burned their flesh from the bone. I survived and created a haven for myself to spend eternity, isolated from morons. Until a man, who thought he was entitled to an audience with me, destroyed it with his ship."

"What man?" 

"A dead man, or at least he'll wish for it." She clenched her fists and the chains rattled again, making the guard next to her even more nervous. Odin noted this and he smirked a bit.

"I'm convinced. You remind me too much of my brother, but, your actions today, put the Prince and his friends in the infirmary, killed twelve guards and one butcher. As you know, this cannot go unpunished, the normal punishment is a lifetime in a cell, but given your unfortunate circumstances, you will be confined to the palace. You are not to leave without an escort from a member of the royal family or a guard, if you are caught using your gift for anything harmful you will be thrown in prison, if you harm anyone without good reason, you will be thrown in prison. Someone will show you to your room after you've had a good washing and a change of clothes. Welcome home, Lady Beyla."

"Thank you, Uncle." Beyla bowed, the guards freed her from her chains and escorted her out of the throne room. Outside there was a servant girl waiting, her head bowed and she addressed Beyla.

"I am to help you clean yourself, Lady Beyla."

The goddess stoically looked the girl up and down and nodded, "Do you have any Lavender oils for the bath?"

The servant girl nodded, "Yes my lady, follow me." She walked off towards the baths. Beyla followed her and they silently made their way to the bath.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

When she was finally cleaned, groomed and dressed in her colours, red and black, the servant girl gave her a quick tour of the palace, since she hadn't been here in over a thousand years, before taking her to her room and leaving her standing in the middle of the room. Beyla dropped down into the soft bed and immediately got up before she sank in too deep. She was used to sleeping on the grassy ground or in a tree, not something so soft. She gathered the blankets and made a makeshift "nest" under the bed.

The room was fancy, it felt odd to have such a fancy room again, she loved it as a child. But now, it was a bit too much, all of the material things she didn't have all these years, were right there in her room and it made her uncomfortable. 

Beyla stood in front of her mirror and observed her self, the long flowing dress she was given felt like a bit too much, the way they put her hair had her scalp sore, and the stuff they put on her face made her feel different. She didn't like it, any of it. She slipped off the dress and let it pool at her feet, she took the pins out of her hair and rest them on the vanity and wiped her face off.

The goddess rummaged through the closet she was given and found everything in her colours, they was an array of dresses, all red and black, tunics and leather slacks. There was a separate closet for shoes but Beyla doubted she would ever used them. She picked out the least constricting tunic, which was plain red, and a pair of the slacks. She loosely braided her long silky black hair and observed herself in the mirror once again and nodded in approval. 

There was a knock at her door and the servant girl from earlier opened the door, she paused upon seeing the goddess changed out of her given clothing and swallowed, "Dinner is ready Lady Beyla." 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Dinner was strange, and awkwardly silent. At first they tried to include her into the conversation, they being Frigga and Thor, Loki was silently watching and Odin tried talking to her. Beyla had been glaring at her plate, barely any meat was on the plate, the rest was a salad of some kind and bread, with wine. Beyla had turned her wine into water, having never drank it, she didn't want any now. 

"What's wrong with your food dear?" Frigga's voice rang out from across her. Beyla looked up and shook her head.

"Nothing, it's fine." Beyla didn't want to be rude and ask for more so she forced herself to eat the thing. She realised Frigga was still eyeing her and pleaded desperately to the gods that someone talked. 

It was Loki who finally broke the silence, "Lady Beyla, is it true you wiped out an entire population with fire?"

"Yes." Beyla absent mindlessly answered picking the blue fruit out of her food. 

Frigga cleared her throat, "Might I ask, what happened to Bestla?" 

Beyla's eyes grew distant, "Her generosity got her in the end. I told her helping those lesser beings would be the end of her, but she can't stand the sight of a dying child. She should've killed the little bastard." 

"Surely you would not murder a child, your mother would be been disappointed." Frigga stated.

"It probably is a good thing she's dead, because she would be very disappointed, they make for a very tasty stew." The room got really quiet, but Beyla hadn't noticed it too much. It was the first time since she got here she could hear her own thoughts again. She slowly ate, never once looking up from her plate.

"You ate people? " She wasn't sure which of the prince's asked the question but she rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the question.

"I couldn't survive on just fruit and fish my entire life. People would come and get to destroy my creations, because they thought it was beautiful. A life for a life." 

"I hope you know there will be none of that here, or you will be..." Odin was cut off from his threat by an annoyed Beyla.

"Thrown in prison, I get it old man." Beyla put the food aside and ate the bread with the water, ignoring the rest of the conversation.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Beyla spent the next few weeks holed up in the palace library, she had been looking for the man she saw and someone with that much power should have been in at least one book, but there wasn't anything on seven foot purple aliens. She searched most of the library, there had to be at least a hundred more books she had to look through. 

During the second week of hiding from everyone in the library, she stumbled upon an old spell book for beginners, it was the one she used when her mother was teaching her. Seeing the book brought back old memories, which led to her bawling her eyes out in a corner. The next day, the goddess decided to go through the book and came up on something that could have potentially made her life a bit easier.

She hadn't done magic since her mother died and she could possibly destroy something, but she couldn't spend another week looking through those books. After studying all of them she probably had at least one third of the knowledge of the universe stuck in her head.

Beyla set up a desk in the centre of the library and stood on top of it, reciting the words to the spell. She messed up the pronunciation many times as well as the incantation. Finally after a while, she got it right and a wave of black smog, burst from her and spread across the library, before it all gathered in the same spot.

The goddess jumped of the desk, landing silently on her bare feet. She retrieved the book and bolted back to her corner when she heard the doors open. Beyla remained as quiet as possible, making sure whoever it was, didn't hear her. She kept the spell book and the other book at her side and climbed up one of the tall book stands, sitting herself on the top where no one would see her unless they looked up.

She made herself invisible and started reading the book, it had been titled "Titan". 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

The book was useless, the only information she got was his name and that he was a genocidal maniac. Thanos. This was the name of the man she was going to make suffer, she vowed to make him beg her to kill him, but she would leave him to rot in his filth. Maybe, Beyla would just take that which he wanted most and destroy it. The look on his eyes would be satisfactory. 

There wasn't much of anything she could do now, she didn't know where he lived, if he had friends, nothing. It took her weeks to find a book about him and it barely contained anything about the so called "mad titan", she would have to wait a while.

First, she had to prepare. Last time, Thanos caught her off guard, but that won't happen again, she would practice her chaos magic and keep training with the elements, maybe even master a weapon. She wanted to be prepared for everything. Beyla planned to go to the training grounds tomorrow night and practice with the weapon she was taught with, the spear. She would continue practicing with the spell book, maybe even get a tutor. But who, she didn't exactly know anyone here and Frigga was far to busy to deal with her. 

She would worry about that later though, she could use the spell book to learn some stuff for now.

She sat in her room combing through more books she found, hoping she might get something else about Thanos, so far nothing came up but she read some interesting things about pretty stones really old people made, out there in the universe hidden from everyone.

Esther, her servant, knocked on the door, "It's time for dinner, would you like me to bring up your plate again or are you coming down today?" 

"Bring it up. I don't think anyone wants me down there." Beyla hadn't even looked up from the book. She was sat at her desk facing the window, where she could see the forest. Her desk had books piled up on both sides. 

Esther made a noise of disbelief, "I doubt that, the All-Father has been talking about you non stop since your arrival, he doesn't even do that with his own sons." 

Beyla thought about it for a bit and shook her head, "I'll go down tomorrow." 

Esther hummed, "You said that two weeks ago."

Beyla growled and shut her book, she stood up and straightened out her clothing, "Fine, I'm coming down."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

After some time, the goddess built a bit of a routine, she would eat breakfast with everyone, disappear into the library until dinner and after dinner, she would practice with the weapons. So far she had learned the basics of magic and was searching for a more advanced spell book in the library. She practically lived in the room, she had a little corner where she kept pillows and blankets for her to use when she lost track of time and fell asleep in the library, that had been Esther's idea, following the countless times she found Beyla passed out on the hard floor.

She didn't know what she would do without Esther, probably die, the woman had been one of the best things about Asgard. She hadn't been afraid to speak her mind around the goddess, Beyla loved that. She also never put up with any of Beyla's shit, one day in particular Esther made Beyla wash her own clothes after she got them dirty in the garden. Another time when Beyla was being her dramatic self and had a fit because she couldn't perfect a spell she had been working on. She trashed her room and Esther made her clean up the entire thing while she sat on the bed and sang a strange song while brushing her hair.

At first, Beyla hated it, she found it utterly annoying that this one woman was never afraid of her, but she grew to like it. She had someone to talk to, a friend almost and the thought of having a friend for the first time in her life made her quite giddy. But she would never admit that.

Her mother always said she had her father's pride and one day it would be the very thing that would end her. She always believed her mother didn't know what she was talking about. Until a particular day, when Beyla came down with the flu, she had never been sick on her world, she hadn't been sick in more than a thousand years. At first, she thought she had been poisoned, but she realized she would probably be dead already, as she had been sick for two days straight. On the third day she was not able to get out of her makeshift bed, every muscle in her body hurt like hell, but she refused to ask for any kind of help.

Instead, she forced herself to get out of her bed. She went through her daily routine, shower, dress, breakfast and then library, but the moment Esther came into the room and saw how bad she looked, she forced the goddess back into bed.

"Lady Beyla, why didn't you tell me you've come down with the flu? It seems to be going around, Prince Loki has it and so do some of the warriors and half of the servants."

Esther pushed her into the soft cloudy bed that she didn't like and pulled the covers over her body. Beyla pushed them back off and tried to get up, "I didn't want to bother you, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years."

"Two people already died this week, I'm going to make sure you don't make three." Esther disappeared into her bathroom.

"I'm a god, I doubt a tiny little flu is going to kill me. This will pass and you can go back to doing whatever it is you do when you're not with me." Beyla sat up in the bed, immediately being hit with a burning pain through her chest, she began coughing violently and a dot of blood came up in her hand. "Maybe you shouldn't be in here Esther, I don't want you getting sick to. You are the only one in this God forsaken realm I can actually tolerate."

Esther came out of the bathroom with a bowl of water and towels, "If you died and I left you, I would be arrested. The All-Father's favourite dies because her servant did not wish to get sick. I don't need to be in the king's bad side."

"You make it sound like you wouldn't feel absolutely terrible and miss me dreadfully." Beyla retorted with a cheeky tone that made Esther roll her eyes. She ignored the goddess and tended to her.

"You are too hot, we need to cool you down." Esther wiped the goddess' face with the cool rag and she hummed in delight, the room temperature suddenly dropped drastically and frost started covering everything. "Lady Beyla. What have I told you about doing that?"

Beyla tore her eyes away from Esther's face with a sheepish look, "Sorry." 

"Don't be." Esther sat next to her on the bed and pushed Beyla's hair out of her face, a blush spread across her face and she accidentally changed forms. Esther, who had seen her natural form so many times, gasped slightly and grinned. "I love your eyes, the red really stands out against the pale blue, making you look absolutely exotic."

Beyla's cheeks turned purple and she hid under the covers.

Esther giggled in amusement and pat the lump in the bed, she settled in more and sighed,"I hope this illness passes before next week, I would hate for you to miss the winter ball." 

Beyla groaned under the covers, "I hate going to that, there's people everywhere, everything is so loud, everyone wants to make conversation about ridiculous things and I can't dance." 

"I could teach you how to dance, I don't know about the rest of that." The goddess popped her head out.

"You would do that?" Esther nodded, "I'm still not going, I don't like those silly dresses they make the women wear, they're so tight and not at all functional. If someone attacked me at the party I would die."

"Now you're being dramatic. Women are not required to wear those things anymore, you can dress as you please."

"Will you be going?" The goddess asked softly, sounding almost as vulnerable as she looked, with her red puffy eyes and her flushed cheeks, Esther found her rather adorable.

She sighed, "I'm a servant, I will be in the kitchens or serving food. You probably won't see me much."

Beyla covered her face once again and announced, "Then I'm not going. Not gonna happen, you are the only person in this place I actually like."

Esther frowned, "What about your family?"

"It feels like they're all walking on eggshells around me, waiting for me to do something crazy. You don't treat me like that, everyone else is afraid of me, since they heard what occurred when I first arrived. My first servant girl couldn't even look me in the eye." Beyla sounded very disappointed with herself.

She burst into another coughing for and Esther reached for the water, "Here, drink this."

Beyla took small sips, eventually calming down. "I wouldn't say no to the dance lesson, you never know when you need it."

Esther smiled and wiped the sweat from her forehead, "I would be happy to Lady Beyla."

<><><><><><><><><><>

After she got better, she let go of her revenge planning for a week and filled library time with dance lessons. As it turned out, Esther had free time when she wasn't with Beyla, so scheduling was never a problem. The problem was, Beyla couldn't dance at all, she looked like a baby trying to walk for the first time, the goddess had no rhythm, no coordination and no patience. She almost quit a few times, but Esther never let her. 

Beyla hated every second of it. She fell so many times and stepped on Esther's toes so much they had to be paste by now, but the woman was patient and simply told her to try again. 

The morning of the ball, Beyla was abruptly pulled out of her dreams when she was pulled out of her nest by gentle yet excited hands.

"Wake up, Lady Beyla. I have a surprise for you."

Beyla sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes, "What?"

Esther ran her hands over the goddess' face to help her wake up faster. "I have a surprise for you, the ball starts in six hours, we need to start getting you ready."

That got her awake faster than anything else, Beyla's eyes widened so much Esther was afraid they would pop out. "What! I thought I said I wasn't going, you agreed."

Esther rolled her eyes, "The surprise is at the ball, hence you need to be there to see my surprise." 

"Okay fine, you win. But why do we need six hours to get ready, I can do it in half an hour."

"We need four hours at least to get you ready, I'm needed in the kitchen two hours before the ball starts, so it has to be now." 

Beyla stood up and stretched out, "Fine, what's first."

"Breakfast, even though it's lunch time." The comment was meant to be playful, but the look on Esther's face suggested otherwise.

"Your dance lessons took a lot out of me okay. My legs hurt." Esther shoved the tray of food into her hands and marched to the closet.

"One more thing, you have to wear shoes." The groan Beyla let out could probably have been heard from the gardens, Esther just shook her head, "Drama queen."

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Beyla sat uncomfortably in the darkest corner she could find, watching everyone else have a grand time. At least the tunic and slacks she was wearing weren't bad, but the shoes made her want to cut her feet off. The fact that everyone else in the room was wearing shoes led her to believe that everyone here was insane. If not for Esther looking forward to giving her the surprise, Beyla would have left long ago. 

The party had been in full swing for two hours, one of the servants gave her a cup of wine, at first she had refused it but as the evening rolled in she took one to sip on. It was fine in her opinion, not too strong, not too fruity, just fine. 

She looked around the party, back against the wall. Everyone looked so happy, the princes were dancing with some of the ladies, Thor more than Loki, the king and the queen were slow dancing on the middle of the dance floor, big smiles on their faces. Beyla felt like she was ruining the mood, and that made her want to leave even more. But she made a promise, so she stayed.

In the mean time, she could have some kind of fun to, maybe practice her magic a little. Hopefully, Odin wouldn't catch her and make her train with his son as punishment, Thor was far too arrogant for Beyla to be around. She played around with childish pranks and moved stuff around, made people trip and fall on nothing, even made some of them talk nonsensical things, that Frandral or whatever his name was, was getting too chummy with the serving girls, but eventually, as always she got bored.

Beyla was on her second cup of wine, silently stirring it with her finger, when someone came and stood in front of her, a lady by the looks of the shoes. Beyla looked up from the cup and accidentally set it on fire when she saw it was Esther. 

She was wearing a red and black silk gown that hugged her plump figure, a black necklace and her golden hair pinned up, with two loose strands framing her chubby face, she had the most beautiful smile on her face and Beyla was starstruck. She stood up gaping at the woman, absolutely tongue tied. 

Esther chuckled at her stutters and clamped a hand on the goddess' mouth, "Shut up. Dance with me."

Beyla stood up straight and nodded her head frantically, she held out her hand for Esther to take, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." 

Esther scoffed, "A lot of people would disagree with you on that." 

Beyla wrapped an arm around her chubby frame and they started dancing, "My father always said, that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. It never made any sense to me until this very moment. That dress brings out how blue your eyes are."

Esther blushed and his her face in Beyla's neck, "You got better at dancing, I told you the lessons would pay off."

Beyla hadn't even realised she was gliding across the floor like a professional, she hadn't even remembered the other people in the room, all she saw was Esther and for her that had been enough.

"I had the best tutor in all the realms."

Esther smiled again, "I must say you look great as well."

"You did dress me, which means I have you to thank." Beyla spun the woman around and lifted her, leaving her dumbfounded.

Esther looked rather surprised, at what, Beyla wouldn't know. "You are really strong." There it is, she probably thought she had been too heavy to lift, the utterly perplexed yet joyful look she wore on her face said a lot and Beyla wanted to drive a sword through the hearts of who ever made her feel bad about her size.

"I wrestled with giant sea monsters since I was eight, I moved mountains before I could walk, you are a feather in the wind to me." 

Esther narrowed her eyes at the god, "That second one sounds like a lie." 

Her shoulders slumped and the proud look on her face was extinguished, "You're right, it was a rock and my dad helped me because I was too small to move it, but it felt like a mountain so I think it counts." 

Esther's head fell back as she laughed and Beyla just stared, she wanted to kiss that beautiful face and leave marks all over her neck, her eyes trailed downwards to the plump breasts peaking out of the top of the gown, the goddess thought of all the things she would like to do with those. She was snapped out of it when a finger caught her chin and raised her head once again.

"My eyes are up here." 

She couldn't help the smile that came onto her face, "It seems that way, maybe we should get away from all these people and do do something more fun." Beyla wiggled her eyebrows and Esther giggled a bit before nodding. She gave her one last twirl and they escaped from the ballroom in a hurry.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"When you said something more fun, I thought about something completely different to what we are currently doing." Esther whispered .

Beyla looked up from playing with the kittens, genuinely interested, "Like what? Playing with the baby wolves, I would love to but I'm not allowed to leave the palace yet."

The innocent look in her eyes told Esther all she needed to know and she had to remind herself that the goddess spent most of her young years and a majority of her adult years, alone. She didn't know about anything remotely sexual and probably didn't get what she had been saying.

"That's too bad, because the wolf pups are the sweetest things." Esther covered up.

Beyla sighed happily and lay across Esther's lap with two kittens on her chest, "This is nice."


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner the next day rolled around, Beyla sat in her usual spot between Odin and Thor across from Frigga. She seemed happier than usual, actually started humming and ate everything on her plate, without picking anything out. Unbeknownst to her, everyone else noticed, they also noticed when she left the party with the servant girl. Odin cracked a smile, as he looked at her with fondness, Thor noticed and glared at the girl with Loki taking in the expression on Thor's face utterly amused.

Young Thor decided he had to get his father's attention again, ever since she got here and defeated him in battle, his father hasn't even looked at him once, it's all Beyla this and Beyla that. Maybe if he made Beyla look bad in his father's eyes, maybe he'll stop favouring her and pay him attention again, the young God cleared his throat, "Lady Beyla, I heard that you and the servant girl did the deed last night."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "All we did was play with the kittens in the garden, and she got tired she slept in my bed and I slept on the floor. Although, that does count as a deed."

"I does, my dear. I didn't know kittens were in the garden." Odin chimed in, oblivious to Thor's plan, making Thor snap his fork in half in rage. Frigga rolled her eyes and Loki seemed even more amused.

Beyla remained seemingly oblivious and carried on the conversation with Odin about the kittens, even getting the All-Father to let her keep two of them. Thor was seething with rage, red in the face kind of rage, until he eventually stood up abruptly and walked out, not before Odin called for him. He turned quickly, eager to get the attention he so craved.

"Beyla said she wanted to go hunting tomorrow, so she's going with you in the morning. Please make sure nothing happens to her." Odin didn't even wait for his reply, he just went back to talking to the golden child. She wasn't even his, she hadn't been there as long as he has, she wasn't a warrior, she couldn't even do magic. He was going to be king one day, she wasn't that special, all she did was make water float and the ground tremble, anyone could do that, even Loki. 

He tried to convince his father years ago to let him keep a pet and he downright said no, absolutely not, all Beyla did was bat her eyes and Odin fell at her feet.  
He looked toward his brother but Loki was listening to Beyla tell a story, with far more interest than he ever gave Thor.

Thor clenched his jaw so hard his teeth almost broke, but he kept his anger at bay and muttered a simple, "Sure, that's a great idea."

<><><><><><><><><><>

It had been the worst idea, as it turns out, Beyla was phenomenal at hunting, like she could feel where the boar ran to or were hiding out. In the three hours they got there, she caught four and carried them all on her shoulders, while Young Thor caught two and was chasing after the third, which hadn't seemed likely.

Beyla threw her arm around him, "Dear cousin, I will share with you what my father shared with me when I was but a babe." She dug into her pockets and pulled out a piece of chocolate, "Boars love chocolate and can smell it from a mile away, put one of these on your person and they will come to you." She handed it to him and walked ahead.

Thor thought it was the most ridiculous idea he'd ever heard, if that were true more people would be doing it, no one would spend hours hunting. But, Beyla had success where he struggled, Thor begrudgingly shoved the chocolate into his pockets and followed her.

Not soon after, a boar came running at him and tackled him to the ground. That made number three. 

Later that night while the two of them shared a fire, they were camping for the night and in the morning they would head back home. It was awkward, at least it was for Thor, Beyla was playing with the fire, making images appear, while humming a song. 

"Are you okay, cousin?" Beyla noted how quiet the young god, which was unusual for him, he was normally boasting about some battle or the other but he was silent. Until he wasn't.

"I don't understand. Before you got here, father had never been loving, the closest thing to a smile I ever got from him was a little grunt he gave me after he said he was proud of me. You've been here for six months and every time he sees you, he smiles brighter than I've ever seen him. I've heard him speak about you as if you were his own child. It is as if I'm in your shadow and nothing I do anymore will get me out. Did you know, I won a battle last week? When I told him he just told me to clean up, didn't even look up from his book. You told him you played with kittens and he looked so proud. What do you have that I don't?"

Beyla didn't look away from playing with the fire, "You feel as if we aren't equals, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Like I could do no wrong in the All-Father's eyes?"

"Yes."

"Like you mean absolutely nothing to him? Like you could go missing and he would never even care?"

"Yes!" Thor was beginning to get angry, tired of all the questions. Beyla got up from the fire and knelt down in front of the young god. She calmly placed her hands on his knees, looked him dead in the eye.

"Now you know how Loki feels." Thor looked at her, tears in his eyes, "I noticed this from the first fight we had, you kept pushing your brother out of the way when he tried to attack, like he was lesser. That battle you won last week, I talked to some of the soldiers, they said the only reason you won, is because Loki tricked the leaders. Two weeks after I got here, I heard you and your friends making fun of him because he used magic, what did you say, "Sorcery is a woman's weapon, using it makes you look weak." He came to the library after that and cried. "

"It's a simple spell, until you learn to appreciate your brother, I'm never going to remove it. I'm tired of hearing the boy cry because of you and your ignorant friends." 

Thor's eyes sparked with anger and he grabbed her by the neck, lifting her in the air, "Fight me all you want, princess. You'll lose and the spell would still be there." She grabbed his hand and twisted it painfully, making him let go.

Thor cradled his hand, "Why?"

"It's simple really, I do what I want. I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks, of course I know what deed you meant. Also, I wanted to teach you your arrogant ways will ruin everything for you if you don't change. Your coronation is next winter's end, you have a year and a half, or I'll do something much worse than warping Odin's mind. I gave you six months to figure it out on your own, but you are maybe more daft than I realised."

Beyla looked at the young god sitting in the log, hanging his head in shame, "I've always wanted a younger sibling, someone to take care of. You have one that loves you, and you make fun of him because he's nothing like you or your moronic friends. You have months to make up for a thousand years. Good night cousin." She waved her hand and water engulfed the flames, efficiently putting out the flames, leaving Thor in the dark cold.

<><><><><><><><><><>

"The annual tournament is in two weeks, I can't wait, Thor has been the champion since his first tournament, never lost one. Are you going to fight for house Tyr? I have always wanted to see you in armour." Esther rambled on as she set Beyla's breakfast on her writing desk. The goddess walked out of her washroom in a long silky black robe, her hair falling down her shoulders down to the top of her rear.

The tournament, where a warrior would represent their house names, these warriors came from the most powerful families on Asgard and they were the best in their house and every year, to remain in the good graces of the All-Father, they always let young Thor win, making the games less entertaining when you already knew who was going to win. If going wasn't mandatory a lot of Asgardians would stay home.

"Of course I am, love. I need practice for when I kill Thanos, this will do. I've been working on my sword skills these past few weeks." Beyla sipped her water and Esther brushed her her. 

"Just remember you can't kill anyone, if you knock them unconscious or they yield then the match is over." 

"I am aware of the unfortunate rules, love. Maybe I should fight with the wooden staff, just in case I get carried away." Beyla relished the feeling of Esther's fingers running through her hair.

"I'm afraid you would be the laughing stock, since everyone is going to have a weapon." 

Beyla rolled her eyes at the woman and grabbed her forearms, she turned around and looked her in the eye, "I'm not doing this for entertainment, this is merely for practice, if I am unable to disarm an idiot with a sword, then I need more practice. Besides, I could just hit them really hard." 

Esther cupped her face and kissed her nose, "Let's hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Beyla found herself in the palace library looking for a more advanced book on magic, she was getting better at it, not good enough to fight an experienced sorcerer but good enough to fool anyone. She could duplicate herself, teleporting still needed a bit of practice, illusions, healing, summoning and mind control. 

Esther was working and Beyla wasn't required to do anything for a couple of days. Odin had given her a job, putting her in charge of all hunting after bringing in more kills than they ever had in the three trips she went on, one with the Prince and two with the regular hunters. They liked her, and her methods. At first the hunters had been sceptical since she was a woman, but after seeing her in action and being reminded that her father was once one of Asgard's best hunters, they quickly came to like her.

She had climbed up to the top of a book stand, sifting through the array of ancient texts and scrolls. The door opened and in came Loki, scampering off to his corner of the massive library. Beyla prayed to the gods that he wasn't there to do what she thought he was and kept searching. Sniffles could be heard from where she stood, Beyla had never been so disappointed in her life, everything was going so well, even three weeks after her warning to Thor, one would think the little imbecile would keep his word.

She lightly knocked her head against the book stand and jumped down silently. Beyla walked towards the young god and knelt down beside him, Loki's head was in his hands and his knees had been drawn up to his chest so he would have never seen her coming. Beyla reached out touching his forearm, which caused Loki to suddenly jerk up in surprise. His teary eyes looked into her stormy blue eyes.

"What's wrong, little one?" 

Loki shrugged and tried to make it look nonchalant, "Nothing really, it's not a big deal." Beyla raised and eyebrow and Loki huffed as another tear fell, "Just friends being friends, I guess."

"I've never had a friend in my life but from what I have observed over the years is that friends don't make each other cry."

Loki wiped his tears as Beyla took a seat on the floor facing him, "I'm used to them teasing me for sport, it's just, Thor has been really good to me for a while, until today. They were practicing for the tournament, I wanted to join like I had been doing for a while, but Sif said something and the others joined in as usual. I thought Thor would say something but he agreed saying I wasn't good enough to win the tournament because I wasn't strong enough."

"You can't let those little morons walk all over you, if you do you're going to find yourself in this corner one thousand years from now crying again."

Loki picked at his sleeves, "I know what you're trying to do, your tricks can't work on me. I'm the God of Mischief." 

Beyla smiled, chaos and amusement swimming in her eyes, "It's refreshing to find someone who isn't an idiot. No tricks this time, you need to show those little imbeciles that you are just as strong as them. I could help you." 

"There is no prank I could pull that would make any of them respect me."

Beyla squeezed his arm, a maniacal look forming in her eyes, "It doesn't have to be a prank, just a bit of trickery and two weeks to practice. We get them at the tournament and make them eat their words, show them you are their equal maybe even more than their equal."

Loki sat up, interested, mischief shining in his bright green eyes, "You are a silver tongue, I always thought father was exaggerating." He wiped his tears, "I'm in, we need a solid plan, if anyone finds out we would be disqualified."

A cunning smile cut across Beyla's face, "I'm the Goddess of Chaos and you are the God of Mischief, I think we can come up with something. And we don't need to win it, we just need them to know you are their equal."

<><><><><><><><><><>

"These things get very vicious, last year, someone lost an arm. I would still love you if you lost an arm but I would prefer you kept it." Esther strapped her inside the red leather tunic, Beyla refused to wear the protective armour she had been given, stating it was far too heavy, making Esther quite worried for her wellbeing. Beyla's hair had been braided and her face painted, with a ridiculous golden bull horn head piece. She looked like a real Viking, with the outfit and the out right crazy look swimming in her eyes.

Esther was even more worried when she saw the bow staff she had chosen to fight with, it was the kind the Asgardians used to train their children, "I could break that thing by looking at it, you can't seriously be fighting with that?" 

Beyla rolled her eyes, fondness for the woman built up inside her, she grabbed Esther by the waist and wrapped the plump woman into a hug, "Love, I'm going to be just fine, I know what I'm doing. Also, if I lost an arm it would grow back, just don't ask how it know that."

Esther looked alarmed, "Wh... ?" 

"I'm next, better get down there before they think I got scared. I love you." Beyla kissed the woman in the her lips quickly and ran off leaving her there gaping.

The goddess stepped out onto the fighting grounds when her name was called, "Beyla Tyrdottir, Goddess of Chaos." 

There were a couple of boos in the stands and people threw fruit at her, she loved it. Beyla waved at them all with a bright smile on her face, she turned to her opponent, a big, hulking man. He was covered in armour from head to toe and had a large axe and shield, he had a cocky look on his face, saying he thought she was an easy win. Beyla had no shield, just two wooden staffs. 

It was why she chose them to fight with, the warriors would underestimate her and laugh in her face until they couldn't laugh anymore. And she was proven right when metal head started laughing, "Little girl what do you think you are doing, you should be up there watching the show since you're never going to win with those twigs." 

"Are you afraid that this little girl would beat you with a pair of twigs?" Suddenly, another Beyla popped up beside her and she threw the other wooden staff to her, they both got into a synchronized fighting stance, "Maybe even two, little girls." 

Her taunting seemingly worked as the large man charged at them, but they quickly disappeared, confusing the warrior, "Behind you." He turned around and Beyla kicked him in the torso sending him flying back into the base of the stands, creating a large dent with his body. He came out with rage in his eyes and charged at her again. Only one Beyla stood in the ring and he ran toward that one.

She waited until he was close enough and hit him hard in the knees, knocking him to the ground. She stood over him, "Do you yield?"

"Never!" He growled, the warrior stood up quickly, going for the head with the axe, but it went straight through her. The warrior looked around himself frantically looking for the woman, she was nowhere to be seen.

Beyla waited until the moment he would never expect her to pop up and did exactly that, hitting him in the face with the staff, he spun around disoriented, the second Beyla swiped at his feet making him fall on the ground hard and unconscious. 

The crowd was quiet for a while before they started cheering as loud as possible. Beyla bowed, large smile on her face, she liked this feeling.

The tournament went exactly as she expected, she won every match, she fought Lady Sif, the fat one, the blonde one and the quiet one, the quiet one was more of a challenge than the others but in the end he just wasn't good enough. Thor won all of his fights as well, he was a great warrior, she could see why he won every year, but not this day. 

Thor and Beyla were the last match, the crowd was silent when the two faced off against each other, at the edge of their seats, wondering if this was the year the God of Thunder would lose. 

Beyla started as she had previously, two staffs behind her back and alone. But this time, she threw the extra staff on the ground, deciding to handle this one by herself. Thor readied his hammer, none of them made a move. Beyla threw her other staff on the ground and readied her fists. 

"Let's make this fight fair, no magic and no weapons." 

Thor dropped his hammer with a thud, "Fair it is." 

<><><><><><><><><><>

The fight was long, the longest match ever, both fighters were tired but none gave up. Bloody faces and bloody knuckles, from what anyone could tell this fight was personal, the Prince and Beyla obviously did not like each other and it showed. It was like Beyla had something to prove to the Prince and he just didn't like her. It was unclear who the winner was going to be until the goddess got the upper hand after hitting the Prince so hard in his face he got so disoriented he couldn't walk properly, Beyla took this as an advantage and hit him again and again, until his eyes started glowing electric blue and a bolt of lightning hit her and threw her off him. 

It knocked her to the ground and she struggled to get back up again, she could see the Prince from her peripheral vision, he had his hammer again and rage filled her body. He was not going to win this. 

"Let's end this!" The Prince yelled, charging at her. She growled.

"Let's!" Her duplicate appeared beside her and stomped the ground so hard the ground shook, throwing the God off balance. Thor threw the hammer at her and the duplicate caught it and threw it back at him, hitting him in his stomach. There was a collection of gasps coming from the spectators, even Thor looked shocked. 

It quickly disappeared and the young Prince charged at them both, and they charged at him. When they got close enough, the duplicate ducked and let the original step on her back and jump high into the air. Beyla raised her hands above her head and storm clouds gathered. A ball of lightning formed in her hands and she shot it at the Prince. 

It hit, electrocuting the God, sending him to the ground unconscious. The spectators went wild, the arena was the loudest it had ever been and Beyla smiled at them, she held up her bloody knuckles and she took a bow. Her body was soon engulfed with a green glow and Beyla turned into Loki, the duplicate disappearing in a puff of green smoke. 

Everything went silent, except for cheering on the tunnel, where the warriors came out, the real Beyla and Esther were cheering. Loki stood up from his bow and smiled at the pair, running toward them both. 

Beyla caught him in a bear hug, so tight the young god turned red, "That was amazing, if he says anything about you not being good enough, make him remember you knocked him out, on this day."

She let him go and Loki smiled, a smile she had never seen before, it was genuine and for the first time since she got here he looked happy. Beyla smiled and hugged him again, "I am very proud of you. We probably got disqualified but who cares, for the first time ever I was more than happy being the duplicate."

Loki smiled even brighter than before and melted into the hug. Esther watched them, a fond smile on her face. "Okay. That's enough of you two. Loki you need to get cleaned up, you got dirt all over you. And I think one of your teeth are missing."


	5. Chapter 5

Since the tournament, Loki hadn't cried in the library again. People started really acknowledging him for his talents rather than him just being Thor's younger brother, the older prince and his friends were still morons towards the young prince but never too cruel. He was included in more things and all around much happier than he was before. Beyla's work was done, she could go back to hunting and coming up with ways to skin Thanos alive.

In the wake of the tournament, Beyla got some popularity, much to her disgust, from curious children who wanted to know if any of it had been her fighting, to which she told them to piss off and Esther smacked her for being rude to children.

Everyone kept asking her that, one would think they would consult with Loki instead, but that behaviour is what she should have expected from imbeciles. Some of the warriors stated they wanted a rematch to see if the real Goddess of Chaos could fight, some got very cocky whilst others were seemingly murderous. One being particularly persistent, her first opponent, the large idiot.

She didn't know his name and didn't think he was worth knowing, but everyday since the big reveal he had been coming at her, she ignored him at first until he started threatening Esther. He ambushed her on her shift in the palace and left a large bruise on her wrist, making Beyla breath smoke, literally.

"Okay, calm down its not that big a deal, Finn is usually harmless, just got a bit wound up. Like you are getting." Beyla gave her a sharp look as she paced the garden, one gleam in her eyes and Esther smacked her lightly, "No you cannot kill him, you don't touch one hair on his head. This is all going to work itself out, okay. No killing him, promise me."

The goddess out their foreheads together, looked Esther dead in her eyes, "I promise not to touch him," Esther pinched her ass and she rolled her eyes, "Or kill him, or have him killed or find any kind of loophole that involves him specifically dying...unless he attacks me first."

"Beyla." 

She sighed, "Unless nothing, I don't kill him at all. Just light maiming? I can cut his arm off or something, right? Please?"

Esther shook her head and Beyla withdrew from her with an exaggerated groan, "Fine, I can't kill him. I just have to deal with him the entire weekend on the hunting trip he volunteered to go on. Who volunteers to go kill some animals?"

Esther raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Didn't you do that four months ago?"

Beyla waved her off and dramatically dropped into the bench in the garden next to the roses. They were having lunch in the garden when Beyla spotted the bruise. "Yes, but I'm an exception because I'm better than him."

"Ever so humble as usual. Dare I say this, but you maybe more arrogant than Prince Thor. You do realise you are not better than everyone right?" Esther sipped her wine, looking Beyla dead in the eye.

Beyla rest her body weight on the forearm, and took her left arm to swipe her hair out of her eyes, "Esther, my love? Of course I'm not better than everyone else, not with you around. You make everyone else look like bumbling idiots, you are the wisest, most beautiful person I have ever met. You deserve far better than me, yet you put up with me everyday and I love you for it." 

Esther turned bright red and his her face with her hands, "I am not better than everyone else, I'm no-one."

"That maybe so, but you have been the second best thing that happened to Asgard, the first is my birth." Esther rolled her eyes, and continued eating.

"I cannot believe I actually thought you could be humble for longer than a minute."

"Come on we both know it's true, Hela could be a close second to my favourite family members who are not my parents. She is the third best thing to happen to Asgard and Uncle got rid of her cause she got a bit too blood thirsty." 

Esther frowned, "Who?"

Beyla groaned, "Right, you people don't know about the best of Odin's children, it's very sad. She taught me three different methods to skin someone alive when I was four. She was the best." 

"Sounds like someone you actually like, is this a breakthrough?" 

Beyla smiled softly, "I looked up to her, I don't think she liked me very much, she called me halfbreed all the time but at the same time, whenever I had bad dreams, she gave me little cakes she stole from the kitchen. Mixed signals are a pain." 

One of her fellow hunters, popped up in front of them, "Lady Beyla, it is time to start the preparations for tomorrow." 

Beyla groaned and stood up begrudgingly , "Fine, gods I hate working." Beyla kissed Esther on the forehead and followed the hunter, "Goodbye my lovely."

<><><><><><><><><><>

As a long day of hunting passed, Beyla and the five other hunters with her settled down for the night. Beyla set a fire for the hunters as they set up camp. One of the younger boys in the group watched her, in wonder and awe, as he had been doing the entire day. Beyla thought it was flattering at first but it was becoming increasingly creepy, she took her attention away from the fire, "What are you looking at boy?"

The boy was startled at first but cleared his throat, "Um, I was just wondering why your title is chaos, shouldn't it be nature or life? I saw you create a creature out of nothing but sand and fire."

Beyla smiled and sat down on a log, "I got my title when I was ten, as all gods do. I discovered these powers when I was fifteen, when I had to adapt to my surroundings or die."

"You must have been a pretty chaotic child." The boy sat down beside her, fascinated. The look on his face made her arrogance want to burst out but she kept it inside.

"I almost started a war, out of boredom, between the elves. I was six. I started many fights as a child, between family, friends, whatever. Silver tongue is what my mother called me, I could convince anyone to do anything for me. I don't do that anymore." Beyla winked at him.

The other hunters started gathering around the camp fire when they were finished , intrigued by whatever it was she had to say, Finn leaning against a tree sulking in the background. She couldn't blame him, he had a rough day, he took twenty minutes to catch a bird and fell into a snake pit while chasing wild boar.

Beyla had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"Was that all Loki at the tournament or was some of it you, because Loki can't control lightning or make the ground shake."

Beyla was trying to avoid the question ever since that day but it was inevitable, she shrugged, "We put on a show, I only helped him with the finale, the rest was all Loki." 

Finn pushed up off the tree and stomped over to her in a fit of rage, "I knew it, I want a rematch little girl." 

Beyla rolled her eyes at the giant of a man, "You do not wish for such a thing. If it was me fighting you, you would not be able to walk for, at least another week." 

"You said it yourself, you can talk anyone out of anything, you could be lying right now because you know I would beat you." He growled into her face.

Beyla was unbothered by the idiot and chose to ignore him, "Why don't you sit down before you make a fool out of yourself?" 

"Right here, right now. We fight. "

"No thank you."

Finn was obviously becoming annoyed at her nonchalance, she was chill, she didn't care about him. He slowly realised this and a wicked smile grew on his face, followed by a very crude threat to Esther.

Beyla's face grew cold and she stood up, Finn smiled a victorious smile, "That's right."

The other hunters took many steps back, Beyla circled the idiot, breathing slowly making herself calm so she didn't kill him, maybe she could get a wild animal to do it, she technically would not have touched him as promised. Eventually, she faced him looking up at him, since he was a foot taller, she pat his chest lightly and chuckled.

"I knew you were an idiot, didn't know you were a suicidal idiot. I will not fight you, but if you speak of my woman again, no one will ever find your body, because I will cut you up and feed you to your parents at your funeral. Never underestimate me boy, they call me Chaos for a reason."

Finn still had the cocky smile on his face, "I'm sure you will."

"You don't believe me do you?" Beyla had a very concerning smile on her face, the other hunters who were used to her being like this, whether it was with bandits or sexist men, they knew whatever happened was all Finn's fault he hadn't taken her warning.

Finn, oblivious to the hunters who suddenly disappeared, crossed his arms, "Not a word."

Beyla smirked, she moved so quickly he couldn't even prepare for the sharp dagger, cutting into his wrist, severing his hand from his arm. Beyla clenched her fist, making Finn's mouth disappear so he couldn't make a sound, she burned the wound and threw his severed hand in the fire.

"I spent a thousand years on my own, I have lost my mind. I used to hunt people for sport and you mock me with your feeble attempt at intimidation. You are nothing but the dirt beneath my boot, I will not waste my time and energy on something like you. You will be quiet the rest of the hunt, or I will get the other hand. Do you understand me?"

Tears in his eyes, running down his face, he frantically nodded his head. He looked genuine and he would be mad if he wasn't.

"Good."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The journey back to the palace was long and tiring but the group made it back before dusk, Beyla took everyone's load giving them all a break. Finn lagged behind the rest of the hunters, looking pale probably from blood loss, he clutched his arm to his chest dragging his feet. Beyla saw this and waved to the guards, "He needs a healer, there was an incident."

Beyla continued her journey to the kitchen to deliver the boar, "Bekah darling, I come baring gifts. I think we got too much, maybe we could give the left overs to the peasants."

The old woman rolled her eyes and hit Beyla with a rolling pin, "Don't call them that, I keep telling you that."

She rubbed her sore arm and pouted, "Sorry, Miss Rebekah. I forgot." 

"It's fine, at least you remember our names, I've been working in this kitchen for twelve hundred years and none of the princes know my name."

Beyla smiled like the Cheshire cat, "You make my favourite little cakes, I could never forget your name, you goddess." She hugged the old woman, and was quickly smacked away.

"Alright, enough of that. Go away."

Beyla left the kitchen, trekking through the halls, trying to rub the blood out of her shirt sleeve. She whistled a merry tune, not looking where she was going at all, incidentally hitting into a body. Beyla stopped herself from falling, finally looking up from her sleeve to see a very angry looking Esther, face red as cherries with a terrifying scowl on her face. Beyla put on her most innocent smile and put her hands behind her back.

"Hello my love. What's got you so angry today?"

Esther poked her in the chest hard, "I thought I told you not to touch Finn?"

"I didn't touch him, he got bit by a poisonous snake, we had to cut his hand off or else he would have died." The look of rage never left the other woman's face, making the goddess so much more terrified. She swallowed, biting her lip so hard it started bleeding. "We really tried to save the hand but, you know, shit happens." 

Beyla shrugged hard and played with her thumbs, twiddling them around and picking at her finger nails. Esther crossed her chubby arms and Beyla took one small step backwards, "I did as much as I could, but my magic did nothing, like it just stopped working, I think we were in a blind spot for magic... Okay fine, I'm lying okay? He threatened something I could not let slide, and he poked me in the chest and said, "you couldn't beat me if you tried", you know how big my ego is, I couldn't just let that slide."

Esther have her a look and without saying anything, Beyla knew exactly what it was, "No, please say something, talk to me my love. I will magic him up another arm please don't do this to me."

Beyla grabbed Esther's arm and got on her knees, begging, but Esther was having none of it. She snatched her hand away, and stormed out of Beyla's sight. Beyla punched the ground, leaving a large crater in the ground, "Odin's beard!" 

A sharp pain spread through her hand, it was bleeding and the bone at the wrist was sticking out, she grunt and popped it back in place, watching it heal. The goddess slumped on the ground. "Ouch."

<><><><><><><><><><<><><><>

After weeks of groveling, Beyla was starting to look pathetic. She was the Goddess of Chaos, she could talk anyone into doing anything, except her mother and apparently the woman she was courting, Esther never made it easy, she would always either stay quiet or interrupt after every word. Esther barely talked to her anymore, only grunting to acknowledge her existence and that was it. It made her hang out with Loki more and once Thor and his friends, it was a strange day, the four of them making fun of her. Loki was the only one that actually tried to help, but he knew nothing of relationships with his longest being three weeks.

It was hopeless.

She started leaving gifts at Esther's house, only to find them in the garbage later, she started confessing things she hadn't even done yet, or probably won't ever do. Esther was a stubborn woman, she reminded Beyla of her mother, when she got mad at her dad. She remembered how she would help Tyr win back her mother and tried to remember any of the schemes that actually worked. She apologised for separating Finn's hand from his body, she even gave him a new hand - it took two days but she did it - but nothing. The only thing she hadn't tried was grabbing Esther by the leg and not letting go until the woman accepted the apology and talked to her again.

Until Frigga, who was the second best person in all of Asgard, she simply advised Beyla to stop groveling and ignore Esther. The goddess thought it was ridiculous but she had run out of ideas, ultimately deciding to give it a try. She spent the first two days held up in the library hiding in her corner or eating dinner with her family. The first half of the next day talking to Rebekah in the kitchen and the next half actually interacting with some of the warriors, one of them being the fat one from Thor's group of friends - she still hadn't learned any of their names and wasn't planning to - he was nice, not as moronic as the others and knew how to spin a story.

The following day was spent sparring with with the girl from Thor's group of friends - who's name was Sif - Beyla learned her name because she came very close to beating her, which gained her a little respect. From the corner of her eye she could see Esther watching her spar with the woman, and she did not look happy. Leaving Beyla with so many things to think about.

On the last day, Beyla wore a dress. It was a loose, flowing deep red dress, made with very thin fabric, leaving very little to the imagination. Her long dark hair, hung loose around her shoulders. She walked around the palace the entire day, making sure to pass every place she knew Esther would be that day.

At the end of the day, when Beyla was in her room getting ready for he bath, dressed in only a black silk robe, Esther came barging in, her face was red as a cherry.

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Beyla smirked and spun around, "Well hello there. Whatever are you talking about?"

"You don't give me that look. I know what you're up to, ignoring me, prancing around the palace in that...that dress. You think you can get me to talk to you and forgive you for breaking your promise, but it's not going to happen." 

"What was I supposed to do? You wouldn't hear it, I apologised so many times and you won't even talk to me."

Esther poked Beyla in the chest several times, "You call that an apology? How long did you spend in the wilderness? "It's not my fault he's a moron" is not an apology! "

Beyla slapped her hand away, she was getting irritated, "It's not my fault! He threatened someone who he knows is insane, it's like he wanted to get mutilated! No one does that."

Esther was going to blow her top, "You are insufferable!"

"It's not my fault, a thousand years away from civilians doesn't do anything for moral and sanity. I would've killed him if you didn't make me promise but I didn't, technically, my knife touched him, I didn't, you told me not to touch him, therefore I didn't break my promise. You have to no reason to be mad at me." Beyla crossed her arms.

Esther face palmed and sighed in seeming disappointment, "Good Lord, why bother? The point is you promised not to hurt him and you hurt him anyway. I'm not mad, I'm disappointed. Disappointed at myself for believing that you had changed, that you weren't old you anymore, that you could live without bringing chaos and destruction into everything, and I see I was wrong. You can never change."

Beyla frowned, "Is that what this was? You trying to change me? I like myself the way I am, I change for no one, not even you. And I'm disappointed in you for even attempting, I don't try to change anything about you, it's the reason I chose you in the first place, I love everything about you, even things you don't love about yourself. If what you want is another one dimensional, boring goddess to court then you can leave, but know this, Hel would freeze over before I change any aspect of myself." 

"I guess this is it then, because I can't be with someone who lives in bringing chaos into my life. I'll get someone else to be your servant from now on. Goodbye Beyla."

Esther walked out and shut the door behind her, Beyla stood there seething, "I'm the Goddess of Chaos you idiot!" She threw the vanity chair at the door and it shattered on impact. "It appears in the only smart one in this realm, well except Frigga, it did work. She just turned out to be a moron like everyone else. Courting the Goddess of Chaos and doesn't want chaos in her life. Idiot."

Beyla untied her robe and walked to the bath, after settling into the freezing cold water, turning into her first giant form, she relaxed in the bath stretching her legs out, overlapping the side of the tub. "Turns out I'm still the only one with sense in this place...probably with a couple exceptions, Loki is pretty smart for a thousand year old." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Breakfast the next morning was quiet, like everyone at the table knew exactly what happened and didn't know what to say. Beyla was oblivious to it, she was lost in her head thinking about the hunt today. It would be the most her and her hunters would have to catch for the feast they were having the following day for some kind of guests, Odin didn't say, he just said they were guests and there was going to be a feast. She would need extra hands, the five guys she had already weren't enough. 

Maybe they could carry three carts and throw everything in there, she wouldn't have to pay anyone else or deal with new people, she was just getting used to the usual one's. Henry being her favourite, the young boy had a curious mind and she could see he was going to be something one day. Also, he worshipped the ground she walked on. Every time she told a story he would be right there listening intently and on her birthday, he had his mother make her a cake. That boy could ask Beyla for anything and she would without question do it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Frigga, the queen squeezed her hand and had a sympathetic look, "How are you holding up, my dear? We heard everything. Do you need anything?"

Beyla was confused, she raised her eyebrow trying to figure out what this goddess was referring to. "Holding up with what exactly?"

"The thing with Esther, you've been together for months, you must feel terrible. You can stay in the palace today, Thor could go on the hunt instead." 

Thor dropped his fork, "No I can't, my friends and I were going to get ready for the big day. Loki can go instead."

"Absolutely not. I will not be hunting with those peasants, nor will I be walking around in the woods. I just got these shoes cleaned." 

Beyla hit the table to get everyone's attention, "No one is staying here. I don't feel bad about anything, it was revealed to me that Esther is an imbecile and I can't work with that, all beauty and no brains. She said she didn't like my chaotic nature. I am chaos, I live off of it. A blind man could see that. How does the Goddess of Chaos not be chaotic? I am doing well, I promise."

"Still, do you need anything?" Frigga persisted .

Beyla got a wicked idea and had to physically stop herself from grinning maniacally, instead settling for a small smirk, "I do need two extra hands, with the load we have to carry five men aren't enough." 

She could see both princes' eyes widen, Odin spoke up, first time since they started eating, "Thor and Loki shall assist you."

"But father..."

"I don't want to hear it, you two have nothing to do for the entire day. A walk would do you some good."


	6. Chapter 6

The trip went swimmingly, Loki complained about everything and fell multiple times, Thor, being used to hunting, was fine but he had a pout on his face the entire time, upset he couldn't be with his friends. Beyla was having a good day. The carts were full, they had enough for the feast and maybe a little left over.

Heading back, they took an alternate route from the one they usually take, is where Beyla felt it. A shift in nature, something dying, slowly. It wasn't supposed to be dying, she could feel it had a long life left but there it was, dying.

She stopped, the others hadn't noticed but Henry did and he stopped with her. The others continued on, leaving the two of them in the middle of the woods.

"Lady Beyla, what's wrong?"

"Follow me." She walked off to the east and he followed her without question. Whatever it was, wasn't far and it was huge, she could just feel it.

The goddess was correct, behind a few bushes, they came upon a great beast. A dragon, full grown and female. She was green with golden orange scales, she was laying on the ground with a gaping hole in her neck and breathing slowly.

"Oh gods!" Henry was both shocked and excited, it was practically coming out of his pores. Beyla fondly rolled her eyes and stalked toward the great beast.

"What happened to you?" She touched its head and rubbed her, the dragon made a cooing sound and grumbled in pain, "Bandits, you took care of them didn't you, but they got you good." 

It grunted, Beyla stopped rubbing suddenly, "They wanted your babies?" It grunted again.

"I like your style. If I had kids I would've done the same thing. Where are your babies now?"

Henry just watched on in awe, it was as if the goddess was having a conversation with the beast. He was fascinated by her, and everything she did. She was a goddess, her chaotic nature was enjoyable to be around, she was always so joyful and cocky and sometimes innocent. He admired everything about her, so much, he zoned out, coming back to it when something hit his chest.

He snapped back, "Yes ma'am?" 

Beyla chuckled, "Mama didn't make it but she has four eggs in her pouch, mind giving me a hand?" 

Henry nodded frantically, "Yes please."

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Beyla and Henry snuck into the palace carrying four dragons eggs in sacks, they used the tunnels, Odin thought no one knew about, to go through the prison and up the stairs only servants used. Luckily, everyone had been preparing for the mystery guests tomorrow so the coast was clear. They made it to Beyla's chambers without any interruptions, she locked the door and Henry set the eggs on the massive bed.

Each egg was six times the regular size of a chicken egg, each a different colour. One was red, another white, olive green and the other orange. Beyla guessed each of them had different elements, she read that dragons can spit more than just fire, some spat poison gas, some spat ice, water, etc. Based on the eggs, she could deduce the green one spat acid, the white, ice, the red was fire and so was the orange one.

"We can keep them in here until after the feast, then I will tell Odin about them. Let's hope they don't hatch before then." 

"I won't tell anyone, you have my word, Lady Beyla." 

Beyla chuckled, "Henry, you can tell whoever you want, I don't care. Just don't tell Odin, or Thor or anyone in the royal family really. Heimdall probably already saw everything but hopefully he can keep a secret for a day." She wrapped them in the blankets from the bed to keep them warm and placed them under her bed where she slept. "Let's get to the kitchens, the others are probably looking for us."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It was the day of the feast and the arrival of the mystery guests, Beyla skipped breakfast to help Rebekah cook everything, the lady was getting old and there were barely any servants left, with two helping in the kitchen. Beyla skinned and cleaned out the meat, while the old lady prepared it to cook. Halfway throughout the preparation, Esther came in the kitchen with instructions to help. She stood there by the door while Beyla, who was covered in boar's blood, gutted her sixth boar.

"Don't just stand there, peel the potatoes. Any situation is only strange if you make it strange." Beyla didn't even look up from the boar as she addressed the woman, Rebekah walked in and took one look at Esther nervously standing at the door, "What are you doing, start the potatoes. We only have six hours before the feast."

She got done with the boar in an hour's time and moved on to the bread, Bekah taught her how to make her own months ago and now she has to make it for two hundred people. 

Esther was still there, quiet and occasionally peeping at the goddess, she had always admired her figure, muscular but still feminine, not too curvy and not too flat, she had a thin waist and thick thighs, always towering over everyone with her height but never too intimidating. Now, the way she wore the loose black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the black cotton slacks, the way her hair had been tied into a bun and for once actually wore shoes, slacks tucked into the black leather boots.

"I can feel your eyes on me, love. Some would say that is incredibly creepy. Don't worry it's very flattering, I am a sight to behold after all."

Esther rolled her eyes, "I heard you dismissed your new servant. Why'd you do that?"

"Don't see why my of that's your business." Beyla calmly replied, she set the dough aside to rise and started on the next batch.

"You were kind of helpless without me, I don't see why you would dismiss Eleanor." 

Beyla snorted, "You really think I'm so stupid I can't clean my own room, or remember to eat, or wash my clothes. You are aware I have magic right? And even if I didn't, my mother taught me how to take care of myself. I just said that as an excuse to keep you around, now I don't need you, there's no need for the lie." 

"Why can't you just use your magic to prepare the meal then, since you're so good at it?" Esther had a stray tear run down her face.

"I like cooking. Would you stop crying? I said nothing to offend you. Sometimes you are a bit sensitive, you should change that." The snide comment stung, Esther wiped the tear away. Beyla hadn't even looked at the woman once.

"I get you're angry, but must you be so cruel."

"Now it's being cruel? When you want to change a part of me because you don't like it, it's fair but when I do it, it's cruel. You are a hypocrite." 

"Let's go back to the silence please." 

Beyla chuckled, "Let us indeed."

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

The feast was in full swing, turns out the mystery guests had been Thor's betrothed and her family. She was okay looking. She was from lands far away, from the golden city. Her family fled from the city years ago after some sort of civil war and now they were asking for peace by marriage. Thor seemed to like the blonde beauty, she was nice. Everyone except Beyla liked her, there was something off about her and her family, they were a little too skittish.

They brought wine as a gift for the Odin and his family, and sat at the same table as the family. Beyla had arrived and took her seat next to Odin as usual, the feast was about to start. Servers bringing out the platters and setting them at tables. The pitcher of wine sat in the centre of the table, Beyla stared at it as if it insulted her. There was something off about everything, she could just tell something was going to happen tonight.

The princess Aline or whatever it was, sat there chatting away with the prince. Her parents talked with the king and queen, leaving Beyla and Loki in silence between them.

"Something's wrong." Loki whispered.

"I know, I can feel it. I think someone is going to die tonight." 

Loki spared her a look of worry and she shook her head. It came time to eat, the feeling building up more and more. Thor made a move for the wine, but Beyla grabbed it first and stood up. "Very rude of you Thor. Our guests have to drink first, they must be very tired after that long journey, some wine could help with that." 

She poured it into the family's cups and waited for them to take a drink, but they didn't even touch the cup. They nervously looked around at each other.

"Beyla , what are you doing?" Odin asked.

"Something is wrong, uncle. They are hiding something." Beyla returned her attention to the family, by now she has the attention of the entire room, everyone on guard, the family's guards and servants looked nervous. "Why don't you take a sip?" 

"No thank you." 

"Because it's poisoned? Right." Beyla nonchalantly suggested. This caught the attention of the people, they all put down their cups.

"I have no idea what you speak of." Aline answered, her eyes had not met Beyla's yet as she but her lip. Her parents had frowns on their faces.

"That is absurd, we would never do such a thing." 

Beyla pushed their cups closer to them, "Then drink it." 

"We have nothing to prove to you." 

Beyla nodded, "Okay, fine." She put the pitcher to her head an drank the entire thing, there had been a collection of gasps coming from the room, Loki jumped up to take the pitcher but she moved away, gulping it down quickly and wiped her lips after, "Tasty. "

Suddenly, the goddess grabbed Aline and kissed her on the lips, using tongue and everything. The little princess struggled to get away but was not strong enough. Beyla broke the kiss and dropped the girl on the floor, where she frantically wiped her lips. Then she started coughing, her parents ran to help but Beyla held the by their necks and made them watch their little girl die.

Blood started coming up, out of her nose, eyes and mouth. Their guards were being held back and their servants watched in terror. Aline finally dropped dead and her parents screamed, and the room was dead silent until Odin broke it.

"Take them to the dungeons, all of them." Beyla happily grabbed the crying duo by their necks and dragged them downstairs, the rest of the guests were dragged away in a similar manner.

"She would still be alive if you told the truth. Imbeciles." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Beyla broke into cold sweats in the middle of the night, after the feast, and later in the morning she felt even worse. She was sniffling, and sweating and coughing. Like she had the cold, only so much worse. Her eyes were red and puffy, it hurt to breathe and she could see her skin getting paler and paler.

The goddess made her way down to the kitchen, wrapped up in her winter wear and sneezing into her sleeve. "Rebekah, I need ginger root and lemon!" Her voice was hoarse, her throat felt raw and everything was so hot and so cold at the same time.

"You drank an entire pitcher of a deadly poison last night and all you get is the flu? Lucky." Rebekah moved around the kitchen to get the items requested. "You look horrible. Maybe you should stay in bed today." 

"I was never going to not do that. That's the last time I drink poison to prove a point." She groaned, "I feel like someone stabbed me in the stomach with a fishing knife multiple times. I hope they make me a cake for saving their lives. "

"That all you want?" 

"It's all I need, just the biggest chocolate one ever, covered in tiny little cakes and berries." Rebekah gave her a cup of ginger tea and squeezed lemon and honey in it. "Thank you."

"You do know you didn't have to drink it right? You could've just crammed it down her skinny little throat and be done with it."

Beyla chuckled, and that chuckle quickly turned into a coughing fit, Rebekah rubbed Beyla's back and neck until the fit calmed down and Beyla could answer. "Three reasons. One, I wanted to look untouchable, two, it was such a chaotic idea, I just couldn't not do it, and three, I really wanted to kiss her. She had really nice lips and I just wanted to... kiss her, before I poisoned her, you know?" 

Rebekah smacked her in the back, making Beyla wince in pain, "You are such a moron."

The goddess sipped her tea, "I will allow that, only because I like you. You don't let me get away with things like everyone else and you taught me how to bake." 

"You should go to your chambers and get out of the kitchen, wouldn't want anyone else getting sick." The old lady escorted her outside with her tea and some ginger roots to chew on. She shut the door in Beyla's face, making the goddess pout.

She began her journey back to her chambers, getting dizzy halfway through and stopping to use the wall as a prop to steady herself. The journey was long and tiring and Beyla couldn't make it all the way there, she stopped and lay down in the halls to take a breather, her nose was so stuffy, it felt like someone poured cement into her nostrils, making her have to use her mouth to breath. 

She started getting hot which made winter wear a very bad idea, peeling off every layer until she was just in a thin shirt and cotton pants with no shoes. She still lay out in the hall, twenty feet from her chambers, she had given up a long time ago, she'd move when she felt better.

"Cousin Beyla? What are you doing laying there? Get to your room." It was Thor, of all people, Thor has to see her like this. She didn't want him to see her in a weakened state, where she was helpless, he would probably make fun of her now.

"I can't move, everything hurts. I'm dying, I can breath, it's so hot, my throat feels like someone made me swallow sharp blades and my bones feel so heavy." She sneezed.

"The flu? I've had it many times, mother always knows exactly what to do. Let me help you get to bed and I shall call her."

"Okay." She was so tired she didn't even care anymore, Beyla tried to get up but Thor picked her up bridle style and walked her to her room. "I've been mean to you but you're so nice. I have to tell you something, if I die you have to know. There was never any spell, I just said that cause you were being a really bad big brother. Odin and I have always been close, he used to watch me when my parents couldn't, we bonded over battle plans and chess when I was little, I was the only one to ever beat him at it. And people just like me, I don't know why, I'm not a nice person, I used to eat people or terrorize them for the fun of it, you know. I am insanely chaotic, I can't help it. Also, I've been taking trips to Midgard, I accidentally started a war and caused a volcano eruption to kill a lot of people. I didn't mean to, I swear."

Thor rest her gently in her bed, "It is fine, I've heard all of the stories, except the last part. It is alright, I will go get mother now or Loki, who ever is available. After last night I don't think mother will be free today. I'll just get Loki."

"M''kay."

Thor left and Beyla curled up in the under the blankets to get warm, followed by her throwing the blankets off the bed, "Why? Are you so hot?"

"Because you're an idiot." Loki's voice echoed around the room causing the goddess to look toward the door where the brothers stood. Loki stalked toward the bed carrying blankets and clothes while Thor held a bucket and pans. "But it's okay. We love you for it." 

"I can here the sarcasm in your voice." Beyla moaned.

"Why don't you just go back to the first giant form, would it not be cooler?" Loki sat on the bed beside her and dipped a cloth into cool water and placed it on her sweaty forehead. She sighed in sweet relief at some of the heat going away. "Drink this." 

Beyla eyed the cup Loki held out, "What is it?" 

"Don't worry, it'll make you feel so much better. It's a little spicy." Beyla took the cup hesitantly, she smelt it, once, twice, shrugged and downed it in one go. She returned it to Loki, who walked away and disappeared into the washroom with Thor.

"To answer your question, I tried but it gets much hotter in frost giant form and I'm too tired to summon the elements or whatever that is." She sat up, suddenly having a strong urge to release the contents of her stomach. Thor placed the bucket by her bedside before he followed Loki, she picked that up and buried her head inside and letting everything come up. 

"Oh fuck me, that was nasty." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

That night Beyla lay in her bed boiling again, she couldn't move too much and she threw up three more times. She was sweating so much there was a small pool forming in her bed making her even more uncomfortable. She wanted to get out of it and curl up in her little nest with the eggs, but everything hurt so much.

The bed was far too soft, stopping her from falling asleep, it was too cold and too hot at the same time which confused her body a little too much. After an hour, she couldn't do it anymore and rolled out of the bed, falling hard into the cold ground. She sighed, took a short breather and started her crawl to the nest. The eggs were still in their places, she touched each one tenderly before curling up around them on the cold ground, where she quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The goddess was awaken by a shrill scream and something metallic dropping, she jumped up in surprise and settled back down in her nest of pillows, and blankets and baby dragons. She snuggled back into the cool scales of the sleeping babies and held them tighter, before her eyes snapped open and she took in the broken egg shells on the floor next to her and her arms full of little scaly babies.

Beyla didn't want to wake them, she just stared at them in awe, all four were so tiny. Three of them seemed to be boys and a girl, the last one was undecided because it was so small, a lot smaller than the rest, it could fit in her palm.

She remembered the scream and cast her gaze on the scared servant who came to check on her. She took one look at Beyla and ran out of the room before the goddess could even say anything. The sound of the servant's footsteps woke the dragons, making a chirpy sound as they stretched out their wings.

Beyla crawled out from under the bed, with the babies perched on her arm, a big smile on her face. "Aren't you the cutest things, mama is so happy that you hatched. I was starting to worry I wasn't keeping you warm enough. I'm sorry your real mama couldn't be with you but, I promise to take good care of you. Are you hungry?" She whispered in that ridiculous voice people use to talk to babies.

The dragons made that chirpy sound again and her heart melted a little. "The humans were right, motherhood changes you. I don't even care, I just want to snuggle you precious babies. Let's go get breakfast, mama is still not feeling well so take it easy on me okay." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"And this is where us gods eat, three times a day. There aren't a lot of us, most of them died years ago or just left cause Asgard sucks. You are going to see these bland faces everyday, so you have to get used to them. We do not attack them, unless they try something." 

Beyla gave the babies a full tour and introduced them to everyone she knew, which had to be at least ninety percent of the palace. Most of them were terrified, who wouldn't, but some were very pleasant. 

"That one is Loki, his hair is always that greasy, Thor, don't tell anyone but he bleaches his eyebrows. This is the majestic Queen Frigga, she is the best person at this table, an absolute angel really. And that is Odin All-Father, he's the king around here and you have to do whatever he says, unless you don't want to." Beyla introduced the babies to everyone, pointing them individually, but only taking in their expressions of surprise and horror after the introduction.

They equally had their eyes wide and frozen in place. Odin cleared his throat and dropped his fork. "Where did you get those? Dragons are supposed to be extinct."

Beyla didn't even acknowledge him, she just fed them the fruit and cooed at them, "Dead mother, rescue, obviously not." 

"Aren't those dangerous?" Asked Thor.

"I could kill you without moving Thor, I think we can agree the dragons are the least of your worries." The white one sneezed and ice came out of its nose freezing the table, "Awe my gods, that was so cute. I'm going to call you Keanu, he's my favourite human."

<><><><><><><><><><><>

It's been weeks since the eggs hatched and it was going about as well as anyone could hope, no one died but, Beyla wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to kill them. Two of them breathed fire, one of the spat acid and the other breathed ice. Keanu was the most well behaved one, he was always either sleeping or cuddling with Beyla, the other three were wild, they all learned to fly a week ago and the palace has not known peace since. Lady Sif's hair caught on fire, mysteriously, some of the servants and warriors kept finding holes burned into their belongings or burnt to crisps. But no ice, never any ice.

Frigga kept saying the other three were acting up because Beyla had been paying attention to Keanu, but everytime she tried to spend time with them, they flew of after screaming for no reason. Children are insane was her final conclusion.

They were growing fast. When they were born, they were the size of Beyla's hand but now, they were too big to fit into both her palms and were getting way too big to be carried on her shoulder. Given the size they were supposed to grow to, she could see why. They hadn't even scratched the surface yet. When fully grown they could be a quarter the size of the palace of bigger. 

Everyone was more terrified of that fact than anything else, they thought Beyla wouldn't be able to control them anymore and they would destroy Asgard. When the goddess let it slip that she was connected to the beasts, they formulated a plan to kill the goddess. This brought them to Esther, they got her drunk and questioned her, initially finding out that Beyla was deathly allergic to nuts, any kind of nuts. Which was surprising, since they all witnessed her down an entire jug of cyanide laced wine.

The servants crushed the nuts they acquired into dust and put them in the stew they were serving to the family. They lay out the food before them, trying their hardest not to interrupt their conversation, Lady Beyla and Loki were in a deep conversation, whispering to each other and casting malicious glances at Thor, who was listening to All-Father and the queen. Three of the dragons were flying around the room or on the table and Keanu was in his mother's lap as usual, she scratched his baby blue scales and he purred like a cat. 

As soon as the food was on the table, the other three swooped down beside their mother and waited patiently for her to feed them. "I already fed you four times today, you just ate twenty minutes ago. You'll get something else later." 

They started screeching and flapping their leathery wings, but that soon stopped when Beyla cast them a look. They all suddenly got quiet and sat as still as a statue. She made herself a plate and immediately went for the stew, breaking off half a loaf of bread. She soaked the bread in the stew and ate it, she moaned in delight. "Edith did a great job again, this is so nice. The nuts really give it a kick."

There was a soft gasp coming from one of the servant girls, that none of them heard. She snuck out and reported to the rest of the group. "I thought she was allergic to nuts, Esther said so." 

Rebekah over heard the conversation, "Are you idiots daft? Lady Beyla isn't allergic to anything that comes from ground, she is connected to nature and everything that comes with it. Beyla fed Esther a bunch of lies just in case she tried to kill her."

"What is she allergic to?"

"Star dust." Rebekah shrugged and walked away.

The girls groaned, "Onto the next plan then."

"I don't want to do this anymore, Lady Beyla is really nice. She's done so much for all of us and she treats us with more respect than anyone else in that family. Maybe we should just leave her be and trust that she won't let her dragons kill everyone."

"Edith, we know you are in love with her, but you cannot let that cloud your judgement, this is for Asgard." 

Edith nodded, "Right, yes." 

"We can't poison her, it just makes her sick, then two days later she's fine. We could get one of the warriors to kill her, they love you Reyna." 

The blonde smirked at the other two girls and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Of course, I would be happy to."

<><><><><><><><><><><>

They got Finn to do it, he was more than eager to drive his sword through Beyla's chest. He had been on the hunt for days, he tried to get her by surprise but that never worked. She always worked her way out of it.

He challenged her to a sparring match, and she agreed. She had two sticks like the tournament, which infuriated him even more. Her had his sword and shield but dropped the shield when she didn't pick up one. He laid out some ground rules, no magic and her dragons couldn't help. Beyla agreed and made the four sit on the sidelines to watch.

Finn ran at her aiming for the heart, but she ducked and went for his legs instead, tripping him up and making him land on his back, hard, knocking the wind out of him. He got up, "Again!"

He swung at her head the next time, but she went for the legs again. Knocking the wind out of him once more. "Again!"

Beyla shrugged and walked back to her corner. He kept getting tripped everytime, until he blocked her the last time. He kicked her away from his legs, sending her back a few inches and she looked fairly impressed. 

"Again?" She asked , Finn didn't answer he just got into his fighting stance.

Beyla kept beating him, every match. But he got the upper hand when she fumbled and he kicked her in the face. He brought down his axe and got her in the side, she held her wound and dropped in her knees in pain, the strange thing was, that her dragons didn't move a muscle, they just sat there and watched. Finn ignored them and went finish the job, he moved toward her when she was down and swung his axe again, cutting her head clean off.

Blood poured from the corpse and he kicked her to make sure she was dead, when she didn't move he turned to walk away and bumped into Beyla, who just stared at him in amusement, Finn gasped and moved back.

"Do you and those little imbeciles think I'm stupid? I've been in your heads from the beginning, I know everything. This is nothing personal, I just need to send a message." She held his face tenderly and then snapped his neck.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Reyna, Edith and Mary Anne, met up in a silent corner, fear in their eyes. They had just gotten the news that Finn was found dead in the training ground early this morning. No one knew who it was, not even Heimdall saw anything, but the three of them knew exactly who it was.

"What if she knows? What if she finds us and we're next?" Edith rambled on in fright.

Reyna rolled her eyes, "We have nothing to fear, if Lady Beyla knew of our plans, we would know. She's not known for her mercy. She burnt an entire race because they killed her mother."

"If that is the case we need to come up with another plan quickly before she finds out." Mary Anne chimed in.

"I have a plan." Reyna suggested. Edith looked at both of the women with wide eyes, she was hesitant to do this, she always liked Lady Beyla, the goddess was always so nice to her, she wanted out of this before it was too late.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

A knock on her door snapped Beyla out of the book she was studying, she stood up and answered the door. When she saw a frantic looking Edith on the other side, she opened the door wider and let her in.

"I was wondering when you'd come, you can drop the knife, that's not going to work." She pat the spot on the window sill where she had been reading, "Come sit, let's have a chat. The children are asleep for now. Now tell me, why do you and your comrades want to kill me and my babies?"

Edith gulped and slowly sat down next to the goddess, she looked into her bright blue eyes and couldn't keep it in anymore. She spilled everything, all the plans to kill them, who had been involved, their concerns about the dragons. Everything, she left nothing out and by the time she ended, she realised she was crying.

"Are you going to kill me?" Edith shakingly asked .

Beyla smiled softly and caressed the woman's cheek softly, "Of course not. Why didn't you all just talk to me? I would've dealt with it. I admire your loyalty to your realm, most people don't give a shit, but you and your friends are very noble, but next time talk to me, okay?"

Edith nodded, "We were afraid to bring it up with you, because we thought you would get angry and burn everything, like what happened on Marad."

Beyla chuckled and traced Edith's jaw with her thumb, "What happened, was a child, overcome by grief and anger got a new power she could not yet control. I can assure you, I have full control and I would never kill someone just because they tried to kill me. Finn was a traitor, he was paid off all those weeks ago by the princess, he let them in the palace knowing they had poison and said nothing. I will not tolerate that sort of disloyalty."

Beyla wiped Edith's tears from her cheeks, "Do you want to see something?"

The woman nodded slowly. Beyla jumped up walked off to the corner of the room, where she set up a cosy place for the dragons to sleep, dragging Edith behind her. There they were, all four of them, cuddled together asleep. Beyla touched one on its head and whispered something, Edith couldn't make out what it was but suddenly, it starting disappearing and there was black shadow slithering up the goddess' arm. Edith gasped in surprise.

"What?"

Beyla smiled, "They can live in my skin, these past few weeks, I've been trying figure out how to keep them close and alive, so I turned my body into and alternate dimension of sorts. Look see." She rolled up her sleeve and showed Edith the image of the dragon on her arm, the green figure was moving, breathing. "I realised they were causing some trouble and I didn't want anyone to feel frustrated by them, so I made them a place away from everyone else so they can't cause any more trouble." 

Edith was staring in awe as she did them same thing to the other three. She was surprised at the fact that Lady Beyla would even think about this was a surprise, when Thor first got his hammer, he left it everywhere, it had been an inconvenience to everyone, when confronted about it the prince threw a fit, which was one of the reasons they were all so hesitant toward the dragon issue, but Beyla was already eight steps ahead of them. And it was so thoughtful of her.

Edith couldn't help the urge that came over her and she tip toed to kiss the goddess on the lips. She gasped and pulled back immediately after. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that..."

Beyla grabbed her chin and leaned forward to kiss her back. Edith melted into the kiss and angled her face to deepen the kiss, Beyla held her by the waist and picked her up off the ground, prompting Edith to wrap her legs around the goddess' middle. Edith wrapped her arms around Beyla's neck as Beyla held the back of her neck.

The goddess crawled into her bed with the woman still wrapped around her, she ran her hands under Edith's dress and up her slender thighs. Beyla pulled away and latched her lips onto Edith's neck, making the woman gasp, she pushed the woman's dress around her waist and pulled away from her neck. Edith was panting and writhing in the bed in pleasure.

Beyla pulled down the top of Edith's dress, exposing her breasts, she pinched her nipples making the woman squeak, Beyla smiled at this reaction and then proceeded to bury her head between Edith's legs. Edith cried out in pleasure, "Oh my gods!"


	8. Chapter 8

An arrow whistled through the air and pierced the head of a wandering boar, killing it instantly. Henry jumped up from his hiding place where Beyla stood beside him. He was excited, since he started hunting he has been trying to perfect his aim with a bow and arrow, Beyla had been helping him since she started with him and this is his first bullseye.

He ran over to collect his kill, "Are you excited for Prince Thor's coronation, Lady Beyla?"

Beyla scoffed, "Gods no, he is in no way ready to be a king when he still acts like a boy. He is much too arrogant, always wants to start a war and can't even remember the his servant's name, she's been working for him since he was a babe. Eleanor, I've only met her twice, he's known her for thirteen hundred years. Does that sound like someone you want to be your king?"

Henry shook his head, "I guess not."

"Maybe in the future, but right now? Asgard would be war torn in a matter of months, Odin should wait until he's two thousand, if he ever decides to pull his head from his ass." 

Everything suddenly became silent, the birds stopped singing and it seemed as if the winds stopped blowing. The atmosphere was still and the silence was deafening. Beyla grabbed Henry, pulling him behind her, shielding him from whatever was coming. 

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, clutching onto the back of her tunic.

"Something is wrong." Beyla stepped backwards cautiously, continuing to listen for trouble. "Maybe it's just me being..." An arrow came out of nowhere and pierced her shoulder, it happened so fast she hadn't even registered it until she looked at her shoulder, "Ouch. Seriously?"

She looked through the trees and the bushes from the direction it came from, but found nothing. Behind her, Henry notched an arrow and looked around. It went quiet again, then she heard the whistle of the second arrow, catching it this time. Beyla grabbed Henry's arm and a circle of ice surrounded them. 

Beyla chanted, making the ring of ice spread rapidly in all directions and multiple sounds of anguish shortly followed by several bodies hitting the ground. "You okay back there Henry?"

Henry nodded, "Yes, Lady Beyla." 

"Lets head back, that's enough lessons for today. Tomorrow we'll be in the training ground, it's the second time we've been attacked this month." Beyla grabbed Henry by the shoulder and they steadily walked back to the city, she held her bleeding shoulder with the arrow still protruding out of it.

"Why don't you pull it out?"

"According to the medical books on Midgard, that will cause more damage and should wait on a healer to remove it." 

"But you're a God, it's going to heal!" Henry stated incredulously, waving his hands around.

But the goddess shook her head, "I'm not taking any chances. Odin is a god, but he still only has one eye. I don't want to have my arm removed because I felt invincible. I'm waiting for Freya to remove it."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"Why didn't you just pull it out Beyla?" Freya asked.

"Midgard made me paranoid. I don't want to lose any of my arms, I met a man down there, he has a metal arm and can't even remember his name, which is also why I'm staying away from mountains and any heights, if I fall I don't want to end up like that."

Freya rolled her aging eyes fondly, "You can fly you absolute imbecile." 

"But what if? I lose that ability, what am I supposed to do." 

"You fell into Asgard from another realm. On fire. I think you'll be fine." She bandaged the wound and threw Beyla's under shirt at her. "All done. You're going to have to wear a sling for a week until it heals."

"Does this excuse me from attending Thor's coronation tomorrow?" Beyla buttoned up the white shirt with one hand and only winced every once in a while. 

"Of course not child. I'm afraid you're going to have to stand up there, support your cousin and represent the house of Tyr."

"Ugh, sometimes I hate being royalty, sometimes I wish I was back on that planet, traipsing around naked and swimming in the lakes."

"And alone." Freya added.

Beyla chuckled and put her arm in the sling, "That's probably what I miss the least. When my mother and I left Asgard, I didn't really have anyone, but now? I made way too many friends."

Freya laughed and escorted the goddess out of the medical room, "Make sure you clean it or else you will really lose that arm. And don't hurt yourself again, I getting tired of seeing you in here." 

"Yes ma'am." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Beyla was on Midgard, instead of going to Thor's coronation, she decided that exploring the wonders of the American Museum of Natural History was far better. She loved the earth culture. Old and new. 

She had been here for at least a day, she couldn't remember since time moved different here, by now Thor should be king and fucking everything up, maybe he already started a war or two, who knew really. Maybe he would turn out to be a great king and she was just being narrow minded, but that may not be true, as she just felt him get tossed through the bifrost into New Mexico.

She shook her head and disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

<><><><><><><><><>><<><><><><><>

It would appear she was a bit late to the party, there were track marks from the bifrost and a vehicle, meaning either Thor was kidnapped or a good Samaritan found him. Beyla was leaning more toward the latter judging by the feeling of the area, there was no violent or malicious intent, she could smell a lot of curiosity but that was about it. Beyla teleported into the town and asked around for the nearest hospital.

She found it utterly amusing that Thor could get himself in this situation, when the nurse said someone brought him in after hitting him with her car, she almost lost it. She managed to convince the nurse that Thor was her brother and he just got back from a mental institute as he was suffering from Psychosis and he thought he was the God of Thunder, Thor. She directed her to his room.

"Have a nice day, Carla."

Thor was knocked out when she entered his room so she just sat at his bedside until he woke up. Which wasn't very long, maybe an hour or two later he woke up with a start. Beyla got up and sat on the bed to hold him down by his shoulders. 

"Brother, you had me worried. Why did you leave the house? Dr. Adams would be so angry with you, leaving the house without taking your medication." Thor looked utterly confused until he saw the nurse stood at the end of his bed, he took one look at Beyla and raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Doug, you're in the hospital, the nice lady that you frightened brought you here after your accident, you've been asleep for a couple hours. How are you feeling?" Beyla gave him a look saying play along, so he did the best he could.

"My head feels as if I've been drinking Asgardian ale for three nights and three days." This winced.

Beyla looked back at the nurse, "See, I told you." Beyla returned her attention to him, "Brother, there is no Asgard, you're having another delusion. You have to take your medication when we get home and I'm calling Dr. Adams."

Thor 's eyes widened dramatically, "No! I don't need Dr. Adams, I'm fine. I wanted a drink so I left, I may have had too much because next thing I know, I'm in the middle of the dessert and someone hit me with their motor vehicle. I didn't mean to make you worry sister." 

"What's your real name then?" The nurse asked.

Beyla out the name in his head and some other information and he said it out loud, "D-Douglas Michelson. We are from Australia, we moved to New Mexico when I was seventeen because dad got a new job." 

Thor looked so confused saying that, but he pulled it off. Beyla gave him a pat on the chest and turned to the nurse, "Can I take him home now?" 

Thor noticed the nurse blushed bright red whenever Beyla looked at her, then he noticed the small bruises on her neck and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why not, he doesn't seem to have any injuries or wounds. He doesn't have a concussion so we don't have to keep him over night. So he can go, I'll just go get the discharge papers."

When the nurse left Thor shook Beyla's hands off of him, "What was that? Couldn't you just use your witch craft to get me out of here?"

"This is way more fun. Everyone thinks you're psychotic, and I'm your sister don't forget that part." 

"You seriously couldn't convince them I was a drunk or something?"

"Sure I could, but the girl that brought you in said you kept rambling about your magic hammer and calling out to someone called Heimdall, I saw an opportunity and I took it." Beyla shrugged, the door opened and the same nurse came back with some papers for Beyla to sign. While Beyla signed them, the nurse handed him a bag with his clothes in it.

"You can go get changed while your sister fills out the papers." Thor took the bag and went to the room she pointed out.

When he closed the door, he could here Beyla whispering something and the nurse giggling, Thor rolled his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where did you get this vehicle? Did you steal it? How do you know how to drive it? Why are there no horses in Midgard? How much time do you spend down here?" Thor rambled on with his questions and Beyla turned up the radio in the jeep to drown him out. She pulled into the parking lot of a motel and got out. Thor followed her closely, still asking the questions .

"Cousin Beyla. I'm serious, please answer me." 

She ignored him and spoke to the clerk at the desk, "Two beds, we're gonna be here a couple days."

"Two hundred." Beyla handed him a credit card. He typed in the information and gave her a key.

"Thank you sir."

Thor followed her out and back to the jeep, where she pulled a duffle bag from the back seat and another bag, smaller and rectangular. "Do you always have those things on hand? How long were you down here for?" 

"I've been to Midgard every summer for the past ten years. I adapted to their customs and learned how to blend in." 

Thor frowned, "You've only been back home for two years."

Beyla opened the door of their room and dropped her bags on a bed, "I know you are far smarter than you lead people to believe Thor. Figure it out." 

"You could leave the planet anytime you wanted. Why didn't you come back sooner?" 

"You guys didn't need the trouble, I thought everyone on Asgard was better off without me coming back so I stayed, obviously I was wrong, you guys were hopeless without me. Loki probably would've killed you by now, with how you and your friends used to treat him. I still think he's probably gonna try and kill you."

Beyla pulled her phone out of her pocket, "There's no internet here. Are you hungry?"

Thor nodded vigorously, "Very much so." 

Beyla picked up the laptop bag and her keys, "Come along then."

<><><><><><><><><><>

Beyla handed Thor a second box of pop tarts to shut him up and ordered him a coffee. She was on her laptop trying to create Thor's fake identity, in case anyone asked again, she had a feeling he would need it again. 

"Okay, Thor? Wipe those crumbs off your face and fix your hair." He did as he was told, Beyla took out a camera, "Smile." She took the picture and put the camera on the table. 

"Are you not going to ask why I'm down here?" 

"Let me guess, first day as king and someone's pissed you off, so you started a war and killed some people thinking Odin would be pleased, but he wasn't and he sent you down here to learn some humility and compassion." She guessed in the most monotonous voice ever.

Thor frowned, "That is exactly what happened. How did you know?"

"Grandpa Bor did the same thing to Odin when he was young. He started a war with the dark elves and Bor sent him down here, he had to spend six months with cave people, until the bifrost would open back up for him, it was my dad's favourite story to tell me." She finished whatever it was she was typing. Paper came out of one of the devices she had on the table, she took it and handed it to him. "Put that in your pocket, if you get in trouble again give them that card. And don't start anything, please." 

Thor nodded. His cup was empty and Beyla could see exactly what he was about to do, she grabbed the cup out of his hand, "Just ask for another cup, they don't do that here." 

He nodded again. Something behind the goddess caught Thor's eye and she looked back, she saw a tiny woman staring right back at him kind of shocked and also blushing, there was an old man and a younger woman at the table. "Is that the woman who ran you over with her car?"

Beyla had a smirk on her face when she saw Thor turn bright red, "I wouldn't know, I never got a good look at her. I have no idea who that lady is." 

"How about I go introduce myself and tell her thank you? You know, for bringing you to the hospital. Not many people would do that." Beyla prepared to get up but Thor stopped her.

"Please no. You'll embarrass me." Beyla's smile grew.

"Awe, Thor's got a little crush. You've known her for what, thirty seconds, how the hell did you get attached so fast? Is it cause she almost killed you? I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, very kinky." 

Thor turned even more red and ducked his head. Beyla turned around to see the woman get up and head toward them. "Oooh. She's coming over." Beyla shut her laptop and packed it away with the rest of the things on the table. 

"Hi there. I'm Jane, I hit you with my car last night."

"Oh, he knows." Thor kicked her under the table. He smiled up at Jane.

"Well I'm sorry I have you and your companions such a fright." 

"Are you okay? I hit you pretty hard."

"Aside from the raging hangover, he's fine. His girlfriend broke up with him yesterday so he got plastered. Very typical of my brother, he is very emotional. Right Doug?" Beyla was enjoying this, seeing Thor that shade of red, very refreshing. She wished Loki was down here so he could see this.

Thor cleared his throat, "Right. Very emotional." 

Beyla turned out of their conversation when she saw two trucker looking men enter the cafe and listened to their conversation, something about the government and an immovable object, she got the location a few seconds later and turned back in on Thor and his little girlfriend.

Beyla cleaned up the table and stacked the plates and mugs neatly in the centre of the table and slipped money under one of the plates. She finished packing her bag and stood up, making Thor and Jane look at her, "I'm sorry Lovely, but Doug and I must be going. It's time for him to take his meds. Come on Doug, you can talk to your girlfriend later." 

Beyla didn't even wait for him, she just walked straight out the door with him apologising sheepishly and running after her.

"Why did you do that? She is never going to talk to me again."

"If that's the case then it wasn't meant to be. And I found your hammer." They got into the jeep, "Put your seatbelt on." 

He obeyed and struggled with it for a bit until Beyla slapped his hands out of the way and buckled him in. "Really? Where?" 

"Couple hours from here so if you need to pee, I suggest you do it now." Beyla started the jeep.

"What if I need to pee later on in the journey?"

"Hold it." She turned the radio up and drove off.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"This may not work, you may not be able to lift the hammer, but just know this. I hate your eyebrows and you should most definitely stop bleaching them, from afar you have no eyebrows and it's really annoying." 

They were both on the outskirts of the sight, hidden by the night. Thunder was rolling in, meaning it was about to rain, meaning Thor was excited.

"It's going to work, I can feel it calling to me." Thor has that big stupid grin on his face and normally, she would say she'd be glad when he can't lift it, but Thor looked like a toddler and she really didn't want him to get his heart broken.

She couldn't find the words, so instead she gave him a hug, which stunned Thor into silence. Beyla never hugs anyone unless she thinks they deserve it, which is almost never, she gave Loki a hug once, and the Henry boy she spent so much time with, but that was the extent of it. But here he was receiving a very rare hug and he wasn't going to miss this opportunity, so Thor hugged her back and buried his head into her neck. She rubbed his back and then let go.

"Alright brother Doug, let's get your hammer back." Beyla did something with her hands and the metal of the fence started peeling back, creating a hole big enough for the two of them. They used the darkness of the night as a cover and snuck toward the tent and this is when the rain decided to fall.

They knocked out the guard at the front of the tent and Thor checked to see if anyone else was there. Beyla didn't even stop, she just walked out into the open with Thor cautiously following.

"Shouldn't we be more careful about this?"

Beyla shrugged, "What are they going to do, shoot me?"

"Yes!" Thor whisper shouted.

They both ran through the facility, knocking out everyone they came into contact with. Those poor bastards never even stood a chance against the goddess - let's be real, Thor would be helpless without her - and Thor was just, there. They eventually got to the hammer part, Beyla let Thor have his moment, even though she knew he would be in tears by the end of it, and she just stood there next to him and watched as he failed, repeatedly. 

When Thor dropped to his knees and they were surrounded by agents, Beyla used the confusion as a cover and picked the hammer off the ground, tucking it away in her pocket dimension. She knew how humans got with new weapons and things they didn't understand, earth did not need another war. 

They were both taken to separate rooms and chained to a flimsy excuse of a table, but Beyla played along. Until her hands became sore and she picked the lock, when the agent in charge finally got to her room, Beyla had her feet up and crossed on the table and she was eating an orange. There was another orange on the table that she slid across for the agent.

"Where the hell did you get those?" The agent looked around in confusion, "How did you get out of those cuffs?" 

"That's classified." Beyla joked but he was having none of it, he hand cuffed her to the table a second time and got rid of the orange.

"Why are you here?"

"Isn't Coulson supposed to be doing this? You don't look like an interrogator, based on the the hands I'd say archer, based on posture and everything else," Beyla took a moment and then her face lit up, "Oh my gods, you're Hawkeye. This is the best thing ever." 

"What? How do you know that?" 

"That's classified. You are my favourite spy ever, your skills are something I envy, I always thought I was amazing with a bow and arrow until I saw you in action a couple years back in Germany. Awe man, you got that guy without looking, it was great, better than great, it was awesome."

Clint smiled a smug smile, "As flattering as this is I still have to ask you questions." Beyla nodded, "First, what are you doing here? And who's blondie, he's not saying anything. "

"Right. My brother, Douglas, suffers from psychosis and he thinks he's Thor, the God of Thunder. When he heard the people in town talking about an immovable hammer, he thought it was for him, I just came along as a support for when he found out the truth. Poor thing must be devastated. You can check his pocket, there is a card with his name and my number on it."

Clint nodded, "Where did you guys learn to fight like that?" 

"Our dad was a paranoid schizophrenic, who happened to be suffering from PTSD, he was a General in the army, and wanted us to be prepared for the apocalypse. After our mother left with another man, he trained us in nine different combat styles. It was borderline child abuse, it sent Doug mad, since his mind was so fragile. "

"What about you? You seem fine." 

"I've never been in long relationship. Is that something? I don't know. I'm friends with all my exs. I burned some people to death after they killed my mother and I'm a pathological liar, you tell me." Beyla picked the locks again and sat back in the chair, arms crossed.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Beyla was driving back to town with a sad Thor in the passenger seat. It was gut wrenching to watch, Beyla put the radio on at a reasonable volume and kept tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. 

"I'm never going home, am I?" 

"Whatever lesson it is Odin wants you to learn you'll have to learn it? What exactly is it that you did?"

"Some Frost Giants attacked the coronation ceremony and tried to steal something from the vault, and I got it in my head thinking we should stop them from ever thinking they could try that again. So my friends and I went to send a message and started a war. I called father old and foolish and he sent me here." 

Beyla nodded, "Assuming that you probably almost got some of your friends killed on that mission and you offended Odin because you thought what you were doing was right, without thinking about the consequences. You need to be selfless if you want to get back home."

"What does that even mean?" 

"Stop being a dick and think about someone else for a change. Help some people, maybe even put your life on the line to save someone else's. And it has to be completely selfless, if you do it for the wrong reasons, it would never work." Thor looked exhausted and depressed, "But maybe we should deal with this tomorrow, you need to rest." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Beyla was sat in a lounge chair, in the middle of an open area in New Mexico with one of her dragons, Keanu, laying at her feet. They had gotten so big, he was the size of a building now and still growing, his brother and sisters as well. Keanu was very upset with that fact since he couldn't curl up in his mother's lap anymore, but he always found a way to touch her whenever he saw her, in this dimension or his own. He had his claw in her lap and she scratched it. This was post lunch, all of the others went back without quarrel but Keanu stayed because he was a good boy.

It was two days after the whole hammer incident and Thor hasn't stopped moping around, so she dropped him in town and just left him there, that was a few hours ago. 

Suddenly, off to her right there was a familiar flash of lights, Beyla checked it out and scoffed when she saw the three idiots and the smart one. And unfortunately, they spotted her.

She waved in the direction of the town, "He's over there, please go away." And they did.

A few moments later and the place is being swarmed by agents, Beyla stood up and packed away her chair knowing that her tanning session had just been interrupted forever. Agents jumped out of their cars and pointed their tiny guns at the beast. The goddess walked out on front of Keanu and put her sunglasses on her head.

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"What is that?" They all had their weapons pointed at Keanu, who just looked at them with a bored expression.

"My son. What's it to you people?" Beyla put her hands on her hips. Behind Beyla, Keanu stood at his full height, which completely towered over the goddess, he had a menacing look on his face which made the agents take a step back. Beyla raised her right hand and the dragon flew up in the sky and flew back down at a high speed toward her hand and disappeared as soon as he touched it. 

The agents picked their jaws up off the ground and watched as Beyla picked up her chair and walked away, conflicted and wondering if they should do something or not. Beyla put her sunglasses back on and kept walking.

Suddenly, the bifrost opened up again and out came the destroyer. Beyla looked at it and it looked at her, they just stood there for a moment until it turned and walked away, and Beyla shrugged, looked back at the damage it made with the agents, and looked back to the town.

From the looks of things, she should probably step in but the warriors three were there and they were very capable of fighting that thing. Beyla opened the lounge chair and sat down in it waiting for the excitement to end, she pulled Mjolnir out of the dimension she sent it to and rest it at her feet, sat back in the chair and watched the buildings fall.

"Shouldn't you do something?" She looked over to Coulson.

"Not my zoo, not my monkey. Orange?" She pulled it out of nowhere, which made the man curious, he shook his head and got into his SUV driving toward the town. "Your funeral." 

Mjolnir flew from her feet to the town a few minutes later, "That's interesting." The was a huge lightening bolt and then nothing, "Very interesting."

Thor and his friends came into view moments later, he was in full armour and carrying his hammer, biggest smile on his face. Jane was under his arm and they were talking. They reached the goddess and Thor had the biggest grin on his face. "Look, I got my hammer back. I had to die first but I got my hammer back."

Beyla plucked another orange out of nowhere and didn't even look at him as she peeled it, "I know Thor, saddest five seconds of my life." 

"I'm taking Jane to Asgard. You're coming back with me are you not?"

"You'll find that Heimdall is a bit... busy right now and carrying your little human up there right now is a terrible idea. Loki is having an existential and identity crisis."

"How do you know that? Why are you still here?"

Beyla shrugged, "Not my zoo, not my monkey. I'm going to send you back, please, don't make it worse, talk to your brother. Or I'll cut your hair, and I'll know if you didn't cause I know everything." 

Thor nodded, Beyla stood up from the chair and cracked her knuckles. Thor suddenly stopped her, "Wait! Can I talk to Jane?"

"Do whatever, I don't care." Beyla shrugged and got to work on the portal to Asgard, she stretched her arms out on front of her, keeping one steady and drawing a large circle with the other. A large cloud of black smoke appeared before everyone and a hole opened up inside of it. Beyla looked back to see Thor and Jane making out.

Suddenly, she was dressed like a conductor, with the whistle and everything. She blew the whistle startling Thor, "Train to Asgard leaving in five!"

"In five what?" The red headed one asked. Beyla rolled her eyes and waved her hand, the portal flew toward the group.

"Three, two, one." They disappeared along with the portal, leaving all the puny humans behind in a cloud of smoke. Beyla used their distraction as a cover and disappeared. When the smoke cleared, Coulson looked around for Beyla but instead of finding her all he saw was a giant orange tree.


	10. Chapter 10

Turns out Thor actually listened to her and tried to talk to his brother, but Loki was too far gone and fell into the dark abyss of space. Everyone thought he was dead, except Beyla, but she wasn't going to tell them that. Instead she she searched for him. 

She hadn't attended the funeral, it would be silly, to grieve someone who she knew was alive. She spent the entire night in the library studying the bridge, more like what existed down there. That turned out to be a dead end, so she researched long distance mind links, if it was possible. So far none of the books in the library had and idea on how to do that. Which brought Beyla to Loki's room.

The goddess went in the middle of the night, when everyone was sleeping. She locked the door behind her and lit the candles. Apparently she didn't have to look very far, all of Loki's books were on his writing desk. The door handle started turning, Beyla picked the books up and teleported to her room.

It's been a few months since Loki fell, so she wouldn't know the state of his mind now. Maybe he was happy wherever he was, but there was this feeling gnawing away at her, telling her the opposite. 

She found the solution to her problem later that week. First, she needed something of his and second, there was no second, she just needed something of his. She picked his hair brush, it was full of his hair, so if the brush didn't work the hair would. She sat on the floor of her room, in her meditation pose, closed her eyes and started.

<><><><><><><>

Beyla was not in Asgard any more. Wherever she ended up, was dark and damp and cold but also really hot at the same time. When she finally got all her senses in check, she realised she was inside of a dungeon or something. The smell wasn't the worst thing she's ever smelled but it was a close second. Beyla looked around for some indication that Loki had been there sometime. It seemed to be empty at first but upon further inspection, she could see a small shadow curled up in the corner of the cell.

Cautiously, she approached it and touched it. Her hand went straight through them but the chill was enough to wake whatever it was with a start and it started panicking. She set a fire in the centre of the cell so she could see better and almost gasped at the sight of Loki. He was covered in bruises and cuts, his skin was peeling and his lips were cracked, he was dressed in the same thing he fell from Asgard and he smelled horrible.

"Loki? What the hell happened to you?"

"Beyla?" His voice was rough as if he had been screaming for a long time. "Is this another trick?"

"No tricks, I swear."

"What's the password?"

"Loki rocks, Thor's a cock." She recited, Loki breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall.

"Thanos found me when I fell. He is trying to warp my mind so I do something for him but I'm fighting him with everything I have and I don't think I have much left."

"What does he want you to do?" She sat next to him on the floor

"Invade earth to acquire the tesseract. He's giving me an army." Loki's breathy reply came a few seconds later, he was really beat. Thanos was going to die a very painful death. She could picture herself peeling off his purple skin, maybe she would hack off his limbs piece by piece until he bled out or died from the pain. She snapped back to reality and focused on Loki.

"That doesn't sound too bad. You could say you're going to do it and double cross him."

"He's trying to warp my mind, my memories. He wants me to think I'm doing this for me, he wants nothing to do with it."

"Making you look like the genocidal maniac." Loki nodded, Beyla sat there with him in the dark in a moment of silence, thinking, and then an idea came to her. It might not have been the best one but it certainly wasn't the worst. "I have an idea."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"We've caught word of Loki's survival, he has spent the pass year making an army and he finished. He just arrived on Midgard and has taken the tesseract. We fear he may be planning to conquer Midgard. I'm sending you and Thor to stop him, dear niece. I need you to bring my son home." Odin finished his speech, Beyla nodded and so did Thor.

"We will Uncle." 

They arrived on Midgard a few minutes later, Beyla flying beside a jet as Thor was on top of it. He disappeared a few seconds later and came out with Loki in hand and Beyla made a detour following him. 

She waited until the man of iron swept her cousin off the ledge and sat beside Loki. They both looked over to observe the fight and Beyla whispered. "I'm in position. Thanos has the Chitauri lined up and ready, while he stays back. Ebony Maw and the rest of his army is with him. Gamora and Nebula have been sent away on a mission, he suspects nothing. We just need the fighters from your side operational."

Loki looked at the fight, "When I'm done with them, they will be."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The clone she left with Thor was doing a great job and as long as no one touched her, she would be fine. Her and Thor just entered Midgard and the prince already got into a fight with Iron Man. Idiot.

The real Beyla was sat atop Abel, her orange lava baby. The dragons were full size now, each of them was the size of half the palace back in Asgard. Abel was staying up in the sky, just floating mid air, while Beyla watched Thanos and his army get ready to raid Midgard. It seemed only half of them were going and they were going very far.

Cage, the red fire dragon, was next to her with one of her better clones, this one could move the dirt and rocks then them into lava, she was riding Cage. Keanu, the icy blue dragon, was being ridden by Beyla's Frost Giant form and Ivy, the acid sprayer, the sickly green dragon and the smallest but deadliest of the four, was ridden by the clone that could manipulate the air. 

Earlier Beyla sent out her crows to see if Thanos had any more surprises, he just had his squid looking son there and a few battle ships along with the mother ship. She knew exactly what to burn first. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Back on the helicarrier, everything erupted in chaos, the so called heroes were all fighting and all she could do was roll her eyes. Watching their tiny brains be so easily manipulated by the stone was funny but also sad. The goddess just sat there eating an apple with her legs kicked up on the desk with the sceptre. She heard someone accuse her of being a spy, maybe she heard it wrong but she didn't give a shit, she just waited patiently for the explosion to do its job and get her out of here.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Loki told her to wait until the portal opened and some of the army was through before she attacked. From what her earth clone could see he was very close, just a few more minutes. She nodded at her clones and they broke off into four directions. She had one day to plan and this was the best she had to work with, coming at Thanos from different directions when he was least expecting it, and half of his army disposed while the other half wasn't even ready for an attack, this was the best she could come up with. She really should have paid more attention to her dad when he taught her about battles. This was pathetic.

A year ago she would have done this as revenge for that purple dick destroying her home but right now, after having a glimpse into his head, killing him now would prevent so much more death. He really did live up to his name, The Mad Titan.

It was time, she could feel the atmosphere change. The portal opened up, the crows could see this. They could see the leviathan going through and all of the little ships, she could here their pathetic war cries and she could smell their delusions of victory as they tasted it. 

"No survivors." She whispered, it was the signal she sent to her other selves prompting them all to ride off, staying out of sight with the eternal darkness of the planet, they stayed above the darkness and struck. 

Cage and Abel took out every ship in sight, the biggest going first. As soon as the first explosion went off, she could see the creepy little things scrambling around for weapons or something and they were all running to the East. Some of them actually made it to the place but they all died screaming as the East was Ivy's direction. Beyla fed off of the cries and the screams of the dying. She could smell the acid burns on their skin.

Thanos hadn't shown his ugly mug yet, meaning he was hiding or he was planning a surprise and she had to watch out. She settled for burying his entire army under ice and rock. Most of the army on the ground was eliminated. Some of the Chitauri lined up for the invasion, turned around. Beyla would take a guess and say Thanos called them back, which she laughed at.

The goddess directed Cage to deal with the little cluster of ships, even more turned their attention from earth and came back to defend their home, Cage was taking some fire so she directed Keanu and Ivy to help him while Abel stayed with her.

It took all of twenty minutes to get rid of them, their planet was destroyed merely a pile of rubble where a nation once existed. The burnt corpses of the little creeps, she could smell even high in the sky, when there were no more, she jumped off of Abel and let her fly off with her siblings.

Beyla landed by the ugliest chair she had ever seen in her life. She thought Odin's throne was gaudy, this one just took the fucking cake. She clenched her fist and the throne exploded into thousands of tiny pieces. 

"How does it feel, when someone comes to your home and they break your shit? Doesn't feel very good does it? You killed my dragon, destroyed my planet and you made two very nasty mistakes. You didn't kill me and you tortured my favourite cousin. And now you hide, like a little bitch!" Beyla chuckled, "The great and mighty Thanos, the Mad Titan. I thought I finally had a worthy foe, turns out you're just like everyone else, scared." 

"I am not scared of you little girl." Beyla smiled and turned around and his pained response. His right arm was melted off, meaning Ivy got him good. 

"That is a face not even a mother could love. You would know that, huh?" Beyla tilted her head and pouted, "I can see you're not doing too well, I heard today's not a good day to be a psychopath." 

Suddenly, a sharp pain sprouted from her mind section. Beyla looked down and saw a dagger sticking out of her. She dropped, seemingly dead. Until she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, the throne appeared again, this time with Beyla lounging in it.

"That was easy wasn't it, good riddance I say. She was becoming a bit of a pain." Beyla pointed at grey squidward and twirled her fingers.

Ebony Maw, who was the one to stab fake Beyla, was suddenly lifted into the air and he was scratching at his neck. The titan made a run for her but Beyla caught him to. Instead, he stayed in the ground, just not able to move.

"It's funny, I've running around in your disgusting head and I know that you do this to a lot of people. You know what they say karma is a bitch. Normally, I would leave the enemy alive so he has to live with his failure," The goddess stood up from the throne and walked toward him, she tapped his chest twice, "As I said, I've been inside your head. Can't let that happen."

Beyla summoned her sword, given to her by Tyr when she was a babe, it was as tall as her and almost as broad as her, the handle was black and the blade was red, stained with the blood of people she killed with it. Hundreds have died by this sword, and Thanos was just another one of them. When his severed head dropped to the ground, squidward made some kind of choking sound.

"Bet you thought he was a god." She clenched her fist and his neck snapped. Beyla picked up the titan's head, "This would be great for my skull collection."

Abel flew down toward her and picked her up, the dragon spat lava at the dead bodies of the titan and his son and the entire area around it. They flew up to join the others at the entrance of the portal, the Avengers haven't found a way to close yet.

"Sorry babies but you have to go back home now, don't want to frighten the humans now do we?" She dismounted Abel, while her and the others flew towards her arms, immediately being sucked into the dimension. 

Beyla flew through the portal and landed onto the roof of the Stark tower, where she could feel Loki and teleported to him. He was just lying in a Loki shaped crater, groaning in pain. As if he felt her presence, Loki turned toward her, "Did we win?"

Beyla stalked toward him and knelt by his side, "Of course we won, I had four dragons and your spell book. I think I could beat Odin at this point. You have really cool spells, I like how you make it so hard for normal people to read it, my servant found your book and asked if I was learning a new language. Imbecile." She stripped Loki of some of his armour so she could check the wounds on his torso. He was beat, his body temperature was far too high and he had at least six broken bones, "How's the head?" 

Loki groaned, "Hurts. I haven't eaten anything in days and I still have wounds from months ago. Did you close the portal?"

"The Avengers can deal with that, I only did this for you, Asgard has been very dull without you. I had to settle for messing with Thor and his friends." Beyla lifted him under his armpits and pulled him into her lap, she held him there and fed him water while treating his wounds with water, "Do you think you could eat something?"

"Maybe fruit, I don't think my stomach can handle anything else." Slices of peach appeared in her hands and she fed the to Loki who just nuzzled deeper into her chest like a cat. 

Which is how the Avengers found them, them laying in a crater with Beyla feeding him peach slices and healing the cuts and bruises on his stomach. They were all on guard, weapons drawn with their mean faces on, all six of them looked pissed and then both Thor and Clint looked even more pissed.

"You?" 

Beyla looked up and smiled at Clint, "Me!" 

"Where have you been? Are you two working together? Do I have to arrest you to?" Thor was annoyingly asking question after question.

Beyla snorted, "I would love to see you try to arrest me."


	11. Chapter 11

Beyla convinced Odin not to arrest Loki, instead he had to help Thor and his daft friends bring peace back to the realms or something. Which made him very bored, which also made him feel even more mischievous. Thor found Jane a couple weeks later, in the most unfortunate of situations and tragedy struck. Dark elves invaded Asgard taking the life of the queen. Loki volunteered to help his brother commit treason and smuggle his girlfriend out of Asgard to get revenge on his mother's killer.

Thor came back claiming Loki was dead, apparently, everyone believed him to which Beyla rolled her eyes. She looked across the chess board, "You could at least be a little more convincing, cousin." 

"Odin" had on his robes and held a flute of wine and it was kind of hilarious if that was Loki's best impression of All-Father. He sipped his wine, "I have no idea what you speak off." 

"Uh huh?" 

Of course he couldn't keep up the act forever, eventually, years later when Thor finally returned, interrupting a masterpiece of a play, he outted Loki to the entirety of the people. They disappeared and then hours later her cousin, Hela, came back and the brothers were nowhere to be found. Beyla shrugged it off at first but after seeing Hela slaughter the army, she got out of there. 

Finding the brothers was not that hard, they were both conveniently in the same place. When she landed on the garbage planet, some asshole tried to electrocute her but he died violently. She walked through the city of garbage and peasants, it was both disgusting and enchanting at the same time which thoroughly confused the goddess.

She walked into the place that she could here the most screaming, assuming that's where they were. Some people tried to stop her, very dead people now. She just wondered around, until someone caught her eye, a very angry, very beautiful lady at the bar, guzzling down a very large bottle of alcohol. Beyla approached her, she didn't even notice the cell behind the bar, full of prisoners, she just set her sights on her future wife.

"If you want to drown your sorrows, I suggest something much stronger." 

The chocolate beauty emptied the bottle and slammed it on the counter,"This is the strongest thing in here, so unless you're selling something, I suggest you leave before I gut you."

Beyla had the entire wedding planned in her head now, she was in love. She picked up the empty bottle and decided to show off, "I'm not selling anything, but I do believe you would like this, I brewed in myself two seconds ago. It is very strong."

The goddess swirled the bottle for a couple of seconds and suddenly it was filled with an amber coloured liquid, she handed it to the woman, "Try that."

The woman initially thought Beyla was kidding when she said it was strong and went to guzzle it down like the other liquor she's been drinking, but spat some of it out. "Odin's beard, that burns like..." She started coughing. When she calmed down, she drank more of it, slower this time and shrugged. "I'm going to be drunk for a week after this. Are you the God of Alcohol?" 

"I wish, I got stuck with chaos." The woman stopped drinking and looked at her funny, "What?"

"Beyla?" 

When her name came out of her future wife's mouth, Beyla almost died, "Yes?"

"Do you remember, years ago, there was this little girl who always tripped you up whenever you were on the training grounds?" 

Beyla got a far off look and smiled, "Brunnhilde. My first love, she had the most lovely brown eyes, she could do no wrong in my eyes. She always wanted to be a Valkyrie..." The woman held her arm up, she realised who it was in that moment and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "How did you end up here? Last I heard, the Valkyrie were super dead and you look, very much alive."

"Unfortunately, I survived. Someone, saved my life." 

Beyla quickly changed the subject when she saw Brunnhilde didn't want to discuss the topic any further, "How did you end up..."

"Cousin Beyla!" Thor stupid voice interrupted, Beyla looked back at him and turned back to Brunnhilde.

"I have no idea who that man is, ignore him, he's probably crazy." 

"Beyla, I know you saw me! What are you doing, talking to her? She put me here." Thor yelled, Beyla ignored him again.

"Seems like you do." Brunnhilde retorted.

"Beyla, stop flirting with my captor! What would Edith think of this? She would be so heartbroken." Thor tried to bait her but she wouldn't budge, "Lady who brought me here, don't listen to her she has like six different girlfriends." 

Beyla shook her head, "I have no idea what he speaks of. He's obviously delusional."

Brunnhilde looked back and forth between the two, "When you get him sorted you can come find me? Seems like you two need to talk." She walked away the the bottle of alcohol in her hand and Beyla sighed and marched over to the cell.

"I am going to skin you alive, how dare you interrupt me and my future wife. I've been in love with her since I was six and you ruined everything." 

"Who cares about that? Hela, my sister, my very evil older sister, is going to destroy..."

"I care Thor! I care. And I don't care what Hela wants to do, it's not like we can do anything about it, she is unkillable. She's the frigging Goddess of Death, you think you can just roll up and stab her in the head. I once watched her slaughter an entire army by her self, that gave me nightmares, there is no way I'm fighting her." Beyla looked genuinely terrified but also slightly impressed by the look on her face.

"You killed billions of people on Marad and thousands of the Chitauri army and that other army and most of Thanos' children and Thanos, you came back from those without a scratch. Compared to Hela, I have full faith in you." 

Beyla blinked, "She's the fucking Goddess of Death you moron, I'm too young to die and I just met my future wife. Did you know she's a Valkyrie? She threatened to gut me before she even knew my name and she has the most soulful eyes."

"Now is not the time, Asgard is in danger. We need to stop Hela now, you have to help me get out of here." Thor pleaded with the goddess, but when he saw that she stepped backwards and spread her arms he knew what was coming , "Don't you dare, don't you dare say it..." 

"Not my zoo, not my monkey." Beyla walked away, leaving Thor yelling at her to come back, he accidentally touched the bar of the cell and got electrocuted. 

"Come. Back...here. Ouch." Thor groaned, "She's going to help, I know she is."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Beyla sat in the passenger seat of the Grandmaster's orgy ship with her legs kicked up on the dash and she was eating a peach. The others were fighting off the other ships and trying to get through the Devil's Anus. She was unbothered by the whole situation while Bruce was beside her freaking out. 

"Can't you at least help me look for weapons on this thing?"

Beyla shrugged, "Not my zoo, not my monkey."

"What does that even mean?" 

"Try the fireworks." She threw away the pit of the fruit and sat back in the chair closing her eyes. 

"You are not sleeping right now. Wake up!" Bruce yelled.

"I'm just going to rest my eyes for two seconds." 

"Why are you even here?"

"Thor said he needed help or something, also, I have to make sure my future wife doesn't get violently murdered, that would make a very awkward wedding ceremony." 

Bruce's skin turned a light shade of green as he looked at the nonchalant goddess in rage. She just sat there, eyes closed and humming. "Don't you have any friends on Asgard you want to save?"

"I have friends, but I learned a long time ago to never get attached to anything cause it's gonna leave you eventually, and whenever something bad happens, I just look at myself and say, "shit happens, it's just like that sometimes." and everything feels okay again. You know why Bruce?" He just stared but she answered anyway, "Because, shit happens."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

To everyone's utter disbelief and downright annoyance, Beyla just watched the entire battle and never even lifted a finger. From Beyla's perspective, this was a family issue she did not need to be in the middle of, so she watched on as her cousins fought each other with their friends. The people of Asgard were fine with Heimdall protecting them, they didn't need her. 

There was the giant wolf, Hulk had that. The dead army, the lovely Brunnhilde had that along with Loki and company who dropped in a couple minutes ago and Thor had Hela under control. She stood by the ship Loki brought and just waited for Asgard to get inside before she got in. Some of the dead things tried getting on and Beyla would admit that she would have done something if that Skurge dude hadn't shot them.

When everything was over and Asgard destroyed, Thor and co. looked at the goddess expectantly, she paused in eating her peach, "What?" 

"It's your turn, since you didn't do anything. You have to pick the planet we live on and you have to fly us there and help everyone settle in."

Beyla thought about it and shrugged, "Okay." She got up and stood in front of the glass, she placed both her hands on the glass and pressed, black smog enveloped her hands and she whispered something. Suddenly the glass shattered and everything and everyone was sucked into space screaming.

But Beyla just laughed until her stomach hurt.

"Beyla you asshole! How long have we been here?" Bruce yelled from the grassy ground, "Are we in Norway?"


End file.
